Gifted
by Genteel.Joint
Summary: The Smith Energy accident changed everything for the residents of Lima, Ohio, including their DNA. Basically it's a Faberry AU, rated M for later chapters. Think X-men...well kinda...oh just give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this fic for awhile and I have quite a bit of it written, however, I will be taking my time at updating just because I don't want to jump blindly into posting immediately after I write( which I have done with my other fics ). If you read Plan B, there will be one more chapter left in it, I just lost interest in it when I got the idea for Gifted ( which was back in the Summer ), all my thoughts have been directed towards this fic and not Plan B, so I apologize for those who read it. Its last chapter should be up relatively soon. Anyways, back to my latest brain child, this concept is AU, but its Faberry so hey why not give it a try. I'm going to post at least once a week, and considering I have half of this already written that shouldn't be a problem. I have left some of the concepts/details ambiguous on purpose but if you have questions you can ask me in reviews and I will answer them/ tell you if I will ever make things clear. If you have read Plan B, you will see some similarities in the struggles the characters go through; a.k.a there is alcoholism in this fic. There is angst, action, Faberry love (eventually), some fluff here and there. Its rated M on purpose so beware if you have young eyes. As always r&r, I love to hear what you have to say and I am always open to ideas.

**Prologue**

The room wasn't typical for an office board meeting, but then again, Quinn didn't exactly work at a typical office.

"As you all know there are four direct contact mutants, all previous residents of Lima, that have yet to be brought in."

John Michaels, who had made the announcement, was a good looking man, tall, clean cut, aged nicely for someone forty years old. He was the head of the nation's newest agency, and he was one of the most compassionate men Quinn had ever met. She hadn't liked him at first, she had actually hated him, but that is an entirely different story, and one the blonde wasn't keen on getting into at the moment.

"Dave Karofsky, Class AA."

Class AA, skilled and dangerous.

"Twenty-five years of age, last seen in L.A. three months ago last March, evidence supports the theory that he is responsible for the twelve Smith employee deaths and disappearances."

A fuzzy picture of the previous McKinley footballer flashed on the massive flat screen behind Michaels. He hadn't changed much since high school, appearance wise at least.

John's attitude changed as he next addressed his audience, "You all know what he can do, so do me a favor" ,he paused, "Bring him down."

Michaels came off as a hard ass to most people, but to those who knew him, they knew it was just a façade he kept up to look tough for the job.

He changed to the next picture on the screen. It was the same picture that had been shown for the past year, the last picture they were able to get of her. Michaels ran his hand through his hair, he was always cautious when it came to talking about this particular fugitive, especially when Quinn Fabray was in the room.

" Rachel Berry, Class AA."

Quinn felt herself tense at the name; it was never easy to hear her spoken about in these situations. Santana Lopez, currently seated next to the blonde, glanced cautiously in her direction. They had best friends since high school; she knew what Quinn was going through.

"Berry has successfully robbed two banks in the last four years, along with alleged accounts of violence, she was last seen one year ago in Boston, Massachusetts with Emily Gaston and Jesse St. James, both A mutants, their current whereabouts are unknown."

He finished, closing the pictures and complimenting fugitive files.

"Dangerous, please, each time Rachel has broken in it has been to take from her own accounts; she has never technically stolen anything." Kurt Hummel said, sticking up for his high school friend.

"I understand your, and I'm sure others, point of you" he said, making a point to catch Quinn's eye. " But the fact that she has gone undetected through these banks worries me, we only know it's her because the money was stolen from her account both times, she uses her abilities to one up people, you, and everyone else knows that we cannot allow Rachel Berry to continue this way."

Quinn wasn't paying attention to the conversation taking place; she had heard it all before, and her mind was focused on something else entirely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_5 years ago_

_Quinn was throwing everything she could into the one duffel bag she and Rachel could find. Rachel had her eyes closed, focusing on what no one could hear but her._

" _Fifteen minutes, we need to get out of here now." _

_Quinn dropped the bag, she thought she would have more time than that._

" _But Beth" Quinn said, standing over the crib her daughter was sleeping in._

" _My father's will look after her until we can come and get her, we've been over this Quinn." _

_Rachel was soft with her words, this wasn't easy for her either. Rachel had cared for Beth since her birth, almost two years prior. _

_Quinn couldn't bring herself to look away from her sleeping daughter, she loved her too much, she couldn't leave her._

" _Jesse and Puck are waiting for us a few blocks away, Quinn we need to leave now, we will come back, I promise you we will come back." Rachel was pleading for Quinn to follow, she could hear the agents closing in on her home, they only had a few minutes left. _

_Rachel walked up to the blonde, pushing the hair away from her girlfriends face, "Please Quinn, if they find us, you know we won't be able to see her again." _

_Quinn nodded, picking up the stuffed bag beside her. She looked Rachel in the eye "Let's go."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Quinn must have been inside her head longer than she thought. When she came to her senses everyone had left the room except Santana, who was leaning against the table staring sympathetically at her twenty-three year old friend.

"Michaels said you didn't have to come to these meetings" she said.

Quinn looked back at the Latina, "I want to find her just as badly as everyone else."

"Just for different reasons" Santana said, clarifying what she already knew.

Quinn didn't say anything; she was having a hard time keeping herself from falling apart at the moment. Santana noticed this and pulled the girl to her feet.

" Come on" she said "Let's get you to the bar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar was quiet for a Friday night; usually the place was crowded with regular's making drunken fools of themselves. Rachel thought it had something to do with the opening of a new Pub, a place a few blocks away, apparently it was the new place to be seen at. To be honest Rachel didn't mind the relative silence, it gave her a place to get drunk without having to listen to every movement, breath, or conversation.

The screen before the girl turned to the nightly news. Rachel tensed as a picture of her flashed on the television.

"Fugitive, and known AA mutant Rachel Berry has yet to be spotted a year after almost being caught in Boston, Massachusetts."

Rachel was not surprised by the announcement. She had been hearing her name on the news for nearly 5 years now.

"Known Class A mutants, Jesse St. James and Emily Gaston are suspected to be with her, if you have any information on the subjects please contact the New York office of Mutant Integration and Control as soon as possible."

Rachel was always in danger when she left her apartment, and the fact that she was living so close to MICA headquarters, the people who were trying to capture her, didn't make matters any easier. The truth is she couldn't keep herself away; she couldn't keep herself away from the two people who mattered most to her.

The brunette didn't want to risk anyone noticing her after the T.V. announcement. She secured her sunglasses and hat, left money for her two beers, and discreetly walked out of the building. The walk home was always her least favorite part; it was here she got to experience every sound of the city, from the abusers, to the drug addicts, right down to the sewer rats scattered below. She could see the despair, smell the pollution seeping from the factories and overcrowded streets. She hated this city, but yet she stayed.

The loft she, Jesse, and Emily shared was nice. It was partly due to the large inheritance, around fifty million U.S. dollars, Rachel had received from her grandfather when he passed away. He had owned Italy's largest supply company for fifty years, during which he grossed over two billion dollars. However, the trio wouldn't have been able to make it past the security cameras if it wasn't for Madison White, a mutant who owned the building. She was able to forge their paperwork for them, and on the rare occasion get them out of a tough situation. Her talent lay in altering appearances, not by much, but enough to fool the police when they came knocking.

Rachel entered the spacious loft, it was located in an old building but the inside was completely modernized. The brunette headed straight for the liquor cabinet, which she hoped would help drown out the sound of the construction work going on three blocks away.

" Put the bottle down, I'm worried this is becoming a habit" Jesse said, entering the kitchen with a full bag of groceries.

His girlfriend, Emily, was following him close behind "Give it here Rach, let's try and turn down the drinking for awhile" Emily said, taking the bottle of scotch away.

Emily Gaston was a tall, beautiful girl with striking auburn hair. If she wasn't a fugitive, Rachel had no doubt she would have modeling agencies swarming her. Her personality was low key, a quiet and kind girl who tended to be a little on the motherly side. She had joined them four years ago, a few days before Rachel's life, or at least what was left of it, was completely shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Four years ago_

_Rachel didn't think she had been more comfortable in her life. There was fire in front of her, a movie playing, a warm blanket around her, but most importantly she had Quinn. The two girls were snuggled up on the couch, waiting for Jesse and Emily to return to Puck's apartment with dinner. Puck was currently on the phone with his mother, telling her he would return home as soon as possible._

" _I can't decide if I like Jacob or Edward more" Rachel mused, enthralled in the movie._

" _Baby, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this movie is just plain dumb, he sparkles, sparkles!", Quinn exclaimed, too horrified at the terrible acting, production, and writing to even take a side. _

" _I think I like Edward better, he reminds me of you" the brunette said, completely ignoring Quinn's previous comment._

" _So I remind you of a mopey 100 year old man."_

" _He is not mopey, he is protective, loving, romantic, and he's also quite pale like you" Rachel said, tacking on the end just to push her girlfriends buttons._

" _Oh come on I'm not that pale"_

_Rachel was about to respond with a snarky comment, but when she heard multiple footsteps stomping obnoxiously up the staircase she stopped to listen. At first, she figured it was just the neighbor's children goofing off, but then she counted, one set, two sets, three, four, five, ten steps of feet. And then she heard the radio static._

" _We have the building surrounded" a male voice said._

_Inside the apartment, Quinn and Puck where oblivious to the MICA agents swarming the apartment complex. Rachel jumped into action._

"_We have to go, immediately" she said looking at Quinn and half shouting to gets Puck attention._

_Quinn and Puck looked confused " Rach what are you on about" Quinn questioned._

_They soon found out why Rachel was panicking, the front door burst open, men swarming in. The three of them headed for the fire escape, their only way out. When it became clear that they wouldn't make it in time, Puck turned._

" _Get away from here" he yelled as he ran towards the men, throwing one across the room in a matter of seconds. Rachel could hear the fight going on as she and Quinn rushed down the fire escape. Puck had the upper hand, even if he was fighting ten men. Puck could lift things no human could possibly dream of, but then again, he wasn't exactly human anymore, none of them were. _

_The two girls had made it all the way to the bottom when Rachel heard a gun slide._

" _Puck NO" she screamed, giving their positions away. The gun never went off, but she knew he had been caught. When she saw the men coming around the side of the building, she knew they were too. _

_They ran in the opposite direction, one man dressed in a black suit ran after them. He was gaining fast when Quinn caught her foot on a pot hole. Rachel didn't see it happen, she had thought Quinn was right behind her. She should have heard it, she should have felt it, she should of known it had happened, but her adrenaline had clouded her usually perfect senses, it was all her fault. _

_When Rachel rushed back to save Quinn she knew it was too late. She went anyways, running back for Quinn. It was only when she made the mistake of looking Quinn in the eye that she stopped. _

" _Go " Quinn demanded. Whether or not Rachel wanted to leave or not didn't matter. She would have willingly sacrificed herself that day in Quinn's stead, but she made that mistake, she let Quinn catch her eye. After that, all it took was one word, one word to control her, to make Rachel do her bidding. It was Quinn's talent, mutation, or gift as they sometimes facetiously called it._

_That day, the day Quinn let herself be caught, was the second worst day of Rachel's life. She remembered thinking it was her worst when Jesse flew in from above, flying her away while she sat emotionless in his arms, just trying to figure a way out of the nightmare she was living. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Rachel stayed up that night, listening, waiting for the breaths indicating her friends were asleep. She had tried, really tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw her. She saw that day replaying in her head; she remembered Quinn's hypnotic eyes, the feeling of losing control over her body. It was too painful to handle, so she stole to the cabinet Jesse and Emily had tried to make her forget about. She reached for the nearest bottle, not paying attention to what it even was. She drank until, when she closed her eyes, it was too blurry to see the hazel that haunted her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the next post of Gifted, if you have any questions ask away. As always read and review, and thanks to everyone who reviewed/added to favorites/alert, it always makes my day knowing that people actually like what i am doing.

**Chapter 1**

"Baby you know Quinn can take care of herself," Brittany said, stroking the hair back from Santana's face.

"I know, it's just, I'm so worried about her, you should of seen her face at that meeting, it was just" Santana was struggling to find a word that fit " heartbreaking".

Brittany didn't know what she could say to make her wife feel better, so she set to using different methods. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the emotions rubbing off of Santana, discreetly she started replacing the worry with calm. She felt the weight lifting off of the Latina's shoulders; her mood had become considerably lighter. Santana smiled, realizing what was going on.

"You know, kissing me would have worked just as efficiently" Santana said, turning towards Brittany so that their lips almost touched.

Brittany smiled, pressing her lips to Santana's "Just wanted to make sure" she smiled.

The ringing coming from Santana's cell phone caused her to pull away from Brittany. She looked at the message, frowning while reading.

"You may have to control your own emotions when I tell you I have to go back to work."

Brittany frowned "But you just got home".

"I know baby" Santana said pulling her in for a quick kiss " but the message says it's an emergency, I promise I'll be home as soon as possible". Santana rushed out the door "Love you, see you later".

" Love you too" Brittany said, now wondering what she was going to do with the rest of her evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana didn't usually get emergency messages from the office, and when it did happen she knew it was important. In fact, the last time it had happened it was to inform her that Rachel Berry had been spotted in Boston, a year ago. Imagine the pieces she had to pick up when Quinn found out.

When Santana arrived at MICA headquarters the building was in a state of panic. People where rushing around in a hurry, people where yelling across hallways and running into each other everywhere. It was a mess, a complete mess. When she entered the control room, the first thing she saw was a picture of Rachel on one of the three large LCD screens in the room. It wasn't the one they had been looking at for the past year. It was new.

The second thing she saw was Artie working his magic on the computer. Without even touching anything he had live pictures from five different angles on a building she noticed from a few blocks away. When he zoomed in on one of the screens, she noticed it was a bank. Police cars had swarmed the area, and from what she could tell the building was completely surrounded.

Among the mass confusion in the room, one thing was constant. A blonde, standing in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the picture of Rachel. Quinn's brain stopped working the moment she saw that picture on the wall. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't possibly handle this.

The intercom overhead spoke " Quinn Fabray needed in John Michaels office, I repeat, Quinn Fabray to Michaels office immediately."

Quinn moved like a zombie, not thinking, just doing. She didn't even knock on his door, she just walked in and sat in the chair across his desk. Michaels wasn't in the best state either. His head was in his hands, obviously stressed out to the point of exhaustion.

Quinn knew exactly what he was about to ask her, he had asked her before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One year ago-Boston, Massachusetts_

" _I can't do this, you don't understand" Quinn screamed in the mass of confusion surrounding the apartment building._

" _You're the only one who knows her, just try, just see is she will listen" Michaels pleaded with her._

"_Your right, I am the only who knows her, and I know no matter what I say, she won't listen."_

" _You must try, that's an order" Michaels looked pained saying this, but he knew it had to be done. He knew Rachel Berry couldn't be at large any longer._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I'll do it."

"I haven't asked you to do anything yet" he said, head still down.

" But I know what you'll ask, and I'll do it."

" You don't have to, it was a mistake last time" he finally looked up at Quinn, she had been right about him being exhausted.

"Last time my emotions got in the way, it won't happen again, I won't let it" Quinn had made this resolve a year ago, after it happened. She had vowed to never repeat her mistake.

Michaels looked her in the eye " Very well, I have Kurt assembling a team as we speak, Artie is getting us visuals so we can properly assess the situation".

Kurt was head of operations, behind Michaels of course, who had say over everything. Artie, was head of technology, he single handedly controlled that entire department, with his gift it wasn't exactly difficult to do.

"And what exactly is the situation" she questioned.

" As of right now we believe Rachel to be somewhere in the bank, she has stolen into a safety deposit box believed to be her grandfathers."

"Stealing from herself again, she should have known we had eyes on that account" Quinn said, speaking mainly to herself.

"Which makes me think she knew what she was getting herself into, I suspect she knows a way out".

Quinn stood, she didn't want to waste any more time talking about the situation.

"I'm going to level with Kurt, I'll do my best, this won't be a repeat of last time" she was strong, determined, she couldn't let her emotions control her anymore.

" You're the best agent I've ever had Quinn, I know you will do well" he assured her.

Quinn left the room, closing the door behind her "I hope not" she said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The building looked just as it had on the big screen. Quinn led the small group of her, Santana, Puck, and Finn. She could hear Kurt giving orders through the small chip in her ear, she would ignore them for the most part. When it came to Rachel, she called the shots, and most everyone understood that. Puck and Finn would do a search through the building, they already knew they wouldn't find her, but it was protocol. Santana and Quinn would watch the perimeters of the building. If they were to catch her, it would have to be out here, in the open.

Inside Rachel acted swiftly, she had known this would happen, and she knew her way out. It was messy, scaling the air vents, but it was necessary. She had it all mapped out in her head, the vent would lead her to an exit on the left side of the building, currently out of everybody's view.

Outside, Quinn and Santana were watching from the back of the building. There were a few officers with them, but they wouldn't catch her, they didn't know how to find someone who knew how to hide. Rachel could tell that they were dangerously close to her escape, but she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She knew that they would stay outside the building for weeks if necessary, if only to catch a glimpse of her. So maybe that would be ideal, to let them see her, but not catch, she would never let them catch her.

She waited until some of the officers left the sight, it was eleven P.M. and despite being hung-over and tired, she was on high alert. She could just barely see a glimpse of golden hair between the air vents, she could feel her too and it was tempting not to try and get a better look.

Rachel acted; her precise and planned actions would hopefully get the response she needed. She lifted the metal cage in front of her, dropping it to the ground to catch the two agent's attention. When she knew they were coming, she ran, she ran as fast as she fucking could. She didn't look back, but she knew they were following her; she slipped between concrete barriers to a parking deck beside the bank she had just essentially robbed. It was dark, but she could see perfectly. She moved swiftly, carefully avoiding being seen.

"Stop" she heard the unmistakable voice say.

She peered out behind the beam she was hidden behind, she could see the two girls standing on the deck below her.

"She knows where we are, we won't see her, just listen" Quinn said.

Quinn knew Rachel could hear every word she spoke, every step, breath, literally everything she did Rachel would know. She couldn't make a mistake. Quinn would have to find a way to corner her.

"Go block the entrance, watch the sides, we will have to corner her."

Santana followed orders, cautiously making her way to the entrance all three of them had just come through.

Rachel knew she was in trouble, she could run around, hiding, continuing this messed up game they were playing, or she could figure a way out, and she would have to before they called reinforcements. She would have to think quickly.

Rachel noticed Quinn's posture, she was standing stalk straight, eyes closed, just listening. Rachel took advantage of this. She ran to the other side of the room, making sure to be as loud as possible. Quinn followed the noise.

"Don't move" Quinn directed towards Santana.

Rachel hid behind more concrete, this wouldn't work, Santana was blocking the only entrance, even if she could keep herself mute, hidden, there was no way out, it was just like last time, no way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One year ago-Boston, Massachusetts_

_Rachel felt the hard pellets or rain washing down her face mix with the tears she knew where falling freely. Behind Rachel stood a wire fence, to her left the brick wall of the bank she had just robbed, right, another building._

_In front of her stood Quinn, the one person she had never expected to see. And here she was, one of them, one of the very people she had been searching to free Quinn from. It was like a slap to the face, no, a punch, lethal. Just the thought of it, betrayal, knocked the wind out of her gut. This was it, the worst moment of her life._

_Quinn felt it too, the anguish. She couldn't do it, she couldn't move. She had Rachel cornered, and she couldn't bring herself to do what she needed. So she watched, she watched the girl disappear through a hole in that damn fence. She watched the love of her life run away again. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel almost gave in, almost. She sensed a fourth presence in the deck, she couldn't see them, but she could sense Emily's presence. She reached back her hand, feeling for Emily. With contact she became something she had spent the past year as, invisible. She could see the girl now. She looked sympathetic.

They didn't leave immediately; she couldn't bring herself to look away from Quinn. Again she felt the urge to run to her, to comfort her, but she couldn't, and she wouldn't. So she left, unseen, unheard, to let Quinn wonder how she had gotten away once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emptiness was the only thing that came to mind when Quinn thought about the events. She had only seen her hair whip around the side of the building, her back run into the garage, just a glimpse. That was all it took to make her crazy again, to make her lose sight of everything else in her life. If it wasn't for the seven year old sleeping next to her on the couch, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Beth had grown up to look a lot like her mother. Soft wavy blonde hair, hazel eyes, thin frame, and a strong demeanor. Then of course there was that little bit of her father in there as well. She had a tendency to get into trouble, mischievous was the word Quinn used. She didn't blindly follow every word her parents told her, she rebelled, sometimes lashed out. Quinn didn't blame her, when she was only two she lost Rachel. It was amazing, but she remembered her, vaguely, as if she was a dream. It projected into her personality; she could be overdramatic, stubborn, sometimes too much like Rachel for Quinn to handle.

Quinn loved her daughter, she kept her grounded, kept her going. Honestly, if she hadn't gotten Beth back, she wouldn't have been able to handle this lifestyle. She remembered the day she got her little girl back. She and Puck, just emancipated from MICA, cried as the Berry's handed over the now five year old girl. They pledged to get some foundation started for their daughter together. And that's the way it had been for two years, reestablishing their relationship as parents to Beth, finding a way to make everything ok for her.

Quinn couldn't help herself, she cried softly to herself, being careful not to wake her daughter, who unknown to Quinn, was faking being asleep. Beth didn't know what was going on, but her childhood intuition knew her mother needed her support. That's the way Quinn fell asleep, crying, thinking of the life, no, the girl who had been taken from her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel stood in the shadows of the private elementary school, she was glad Quinn had made it far enough on her own to be able to afford a good education for Beth, guess MICA paid well. It gave her some comfort, knowing both blondes were ok.

This wasn't a rare occasion, Rachel watching the seven year old she considered to be a daughter. She would watch her on the playground with her friends, enjoying life, being a kid. It was torture to Rachel, knowing she could never be a part of her life, but she did it anyway.

It was around 3 o'clock, which Rachel knew was her queue to leave before Quinn came to pick her daughter up. Sometimes she would stay to see Quinn, but in light of recent events, she figured that was a poor decision. As she walked back into the alley, deeper into the shadows that hid her presence, she saw the blonde step out of her black BMW, calling to her daughter.

Quinn was no stranger to being stared at. It wasn't a secret that she worked for MICA, or was a mutant for that matter. There were always those scared, conservative parents who kept their distance from her disjointed family. At least they didn't know she was class AA, that she had been there the day of the Smith explosion. However, that day, she didn't see any particular parent giving her the eye, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It had happened before, but usually she could pinpoint someone to blame.

Her body was tense as Beth wrapped her arms around her for a hug.

" What's wrong mom" the girl asked, surprising Quinn.

" Nothing sweetheart, let's get you home" she put on a fake smile for her daughter so as not to worry her further.

As her daughter slide into the backseat, she looked around once again. The feeling instantly vanished, she felt her body relax. She was probably just being paranoid anyways.

" I have to disappear for awhile" Rachel said, looking up from her dinner plate at her two friends.

Jesse had been expecting this, in fact, he was about to suggest it.

"I think that's a good idea, take a few days out of New York, hopefully they will have given up the hunt by then."

" No Jesse" she frowned, she wasn't happy with her decision " they won't give up, I need to leave for more than a few days."

Jesse tensed. Emily was the one to speak "This isn't about the manhunt, is it."

Rachel looked back down at her half eaten food, moving it around with her fork. She shook her head from left to right, no it wasn't about the hunt. This was about forgetting, trying to forget about the life that was taken from her.

"It's too painful, and besides, you aren't safe with me" Rachel's voice cracked as she unsuccessfully tried to hold back tears.

" We will come with you" Jesse said, determination in his voice.

Rachel shook her head again " No, I'm sorry but I need to do this" there was a tense pause "alone".

" We've all been together from the start, you can't just up and leave, where will you even go" he half shouted.

" You know I can't tell you that" Rachel knew the consequences if any of them got caught.

" Right, because of Santana, well screw Santana, and screw you Rachel" Jesse spat, standing from the table.

" Jesse" Emily said, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him " She's right."

Jesse took his plate, washing it off in the sink before turning back to the girls, the tension was thick.

"How will we reach you" he was calmer now.

" You won't, when I'm ready I'll find you."

" We don't even know where we will be when that time comes, how will you" he questioned.

"It's better that way, go somewhere you've never been before, if I get caught at least I know you will be safe. And, I will find you, you seem to forget, I'm Rachel Berry" she smirked, trying to ease the situation.

Jesse gave a half hearted smile " I'll miss you" he said.

Emily stood "We will miss you" she corrected.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who reviewed/added to alert/favorite.

**Chapter 2**

One common misconception about Italy was that it was clean. Milan wasn't clean, in fact it was just as dirty as New York, just as much pollution. Which is why Rachel wouldn't stay there, she needed to be someplace where it was fresh, new, she needed peace.

Getting to Milan had been easier than she thought it would be. Madison White's disguise had been impeccable, although it wouldn't last must longer. Her fake red hair was starting to turn back to its natural brown, she was glad security was over with. With her forged documents and two passports, both with the same name but different pictures, she drove away from the airport in her rental. She knew where she was going, she had been there before, a long, very long time ago.

By the time she reached Lake Como, an impossibly gorgeous lake embedded in the mountains of northern Italy, her disguise had completely worn off. She reached for one of her two passports. Taking a good look at the small book, she laughed. There was a picture of her altered image, next to it was the name Addison White.

" Subtle Madison, real subtle" she laughed to herself.

She took the document and shoved it into the glove box, she would properly dispose of it later, she wouldn't be needing it anymore. The other passport, she discovered, held the same name, but it had an actual picture of herself.

She stopped at a small café in Como, it wasn't her final stop but after four hours in European traffic, she was exhausted.

Como was about forty-five minutes from Bellagio, where she would be staying. Both towns were directly on the lake, she figured she would visit the town frequently. It had a busy air to it and a good shopping district. Bellagio was smaller, much smaller; it had a homier feel to it, as did most of the other small towns around the lake.

She didn't stay long, within an hour she was back on the tight roads, and after another hour, she was in Bellagio. Central Bellagio was, admittedly touristy. It was the outskirts of the town that were amazing. The houses were gorgeous, mostly small lakeside villa's. Other's where embedded into the mountain, enclosed in the landscape and cobble stone pathways. While she drove she couldn't help but stare at the reclusive beauty, it still took her breath away, and she hadn't been here in years. After an hour of driving on impossibly dangerous roads, she turned down a road off to the side; it was paved with stone instead of the faded asphalt norm. The road was at a sharp downward angle, heading both towards the beach and her grandfathers old villa.

She pulled up to the gate of the house, pressing the call button.

" It's me, open the gate" she said into the voice box.

There was a buzzing sound as the gates open. The house wasn't as big as she remembered, but then again, she hadn't been here for thirteen years. In front of the white villa stood a small, Mediterranean garden, centered with a fountain, and behind that, an ivy covered wall that hid the beach. This house was one of Rachel's favorite places in the world, it was her artistic muse whenever she sang of peace or serenity.

The front door opened before she could make it halfway there. A petite brunette girl with short cropped hair came running at Rachel.

" Rachel, Rachel mi sei mancato tanto" said the fairy like girl, now giving Rachel a strangling hug.

Rachel returned the hug to her cousin equally "anche voi, Naomi"

Naomi De Luca was twenty-six, the niece of her father James , daughter of her deceased Uncle Peter. They hadn't seen each other since she and her father visited the states six years ago. She knew of Rachel's situation, and she was more than happy to help.

" So tell me Addison" she joked in English " how long will you be staying in our grandfathers house."

Rachel smiled "Call me Addy, and honestly, I have no idea."

"Well" she started "he gave the house to you, it's technically yours now."

Rachel raised an eyebrow " You seem jealous, don't forget you got more money than I did, it evens out rich girl" she joked.

Naomi smiled " fair enough" she beckoned for Rachel to follow her into the house " I don't need to show you around do I, I had the maid come and clean it this morning, she comes every Tuesday."

Rachel wasn't really paying attention to Naomi anymore, not since she had entered the house. This part she remembered. The furniture was mainly white, white wooden tables, chairs, couches. It drew attention to the stunning blue of the walls. All the appliances where up to date, a stainless steel kitchen, sophisticated and somewhat urban, it reminded her of her old flat. The house was one of a kind, an antique yet modern.

" As you can tell it hasn't changed much, well except for the fridge, that's new" she said, sensing Rachel's wonder.

"I stocked it for you, the fridge" she said, trying to get her cousins attention.

She started waving her hands in front of Rachel's face "ciao, chiunque vi"

" Sorry, sorry, just memories you know" Rachel said, remembering what it was like to be here as a kid with her grandfather. She had loved that man like no other.

" Yea, I know" she said, mood changing from excitement to nostalgia.

She patted Rachel on the back " I'm going to let you get settled, I'm right down the road if you need anything."

Naomi lived about fifteen minutes away; she had inherited her father's house when he had passed away.

" Oh Naomi" Rachel stopped her " tell the maid not to come anymore, I think it's best we try and limit the number of people who know I'm here."

Naomi looked serious again "naturalmente" she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Beth don't play with your food" Quinn scolded, trying to get her daughter to actually eat the peas she kept pushing around.

The seven year old groaned as she stuffed a spoonful of green in her mouth, giving her mother a sarcastic smile in return. Puck laughed, ruffling the girl's hair "That's my girl".

" Puck" Quinn half shouted, she felt like she had to watch two children sometimes.

" I'm not having you over for diner anymore if you continue to encourage this kind of behavior."

"You got it baby mamma" he said, giving the same sarcastic smile as his daughter.

They went back to eating their dinners, engaging in casual conversation every now and then. When Beth had left the table to clean her plate, Puck looked up from his food.

" So how about I take Beth for a few days."

Quinn almost spit out her food " No" she said firmly.

Puck furrowed his brow " Quinn, normally I might be offended by you abrupt answer, but this time it just worries me, you aren't stable right now, don't pretend like you are."

" Puck, I just, I just need her right now that's all" she frowned.

" I understand, I do, but think about her, do you really want your daughter to see you like this."

Quinn shook her head no.

" It will only be a few days, just till you can get back on your feet."

" Alright, but just this weekend, that's it" she paused " and don't you dare forget to take her to school Monday, she will try to talk you out of it."

Puck smirked "That's my girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana wasn't surprised when Michaels called her into his office. They had had the same conversation a year ago.

"How is she" he asked through concerned reading glasses.

Santana had been watching her best friend closely the past few days. She had been withdrawn, mostly focusing on work, no, obsessing with work actually. Santana would try to have a conversation with her and she wouldn't even look up from what she was reading.

" Not good, the same as last time"

John ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath he had been holding. Quinn was his best, he cared about her and MICA couldn't afford her going off the deep end again.

" What do you think would be best for her right now" he asked.

"Right now we need to keep her away from even the thought of Rachel, I suggest we keep any information about her, unless it's big enough, away from her" she suggested.

"Keep her in the dark?" he clarified.

"Until we have information we can use, then yes."

"Then that's what we will do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was crisp, Rachel could smell every tree, every lakeside flower. Her boat rocked slightly, she felt like she was being cradled by the water. She had forgotten how much she loved sailing. When she caught the wind in her sail, she felt free, something she hadn't felt for five years.

Her boat was situated in the middle of the lake. Water and mountains surrounded her in beauty, this place was amazing. She almost felt angry her father's hadn't taken her here more. She looked over at the west side of the lake, there she could see her grandfathers dock, well, her dock.

" Adamo, Adamo, no, è necessario prestare attenzione" she heard a female voice yell a mile or two away.

She looked over too see a small boy leaning over the side of a boat. From the way his mother held on to him it looked as If he had almost fallen in. The peace around her faltered, that brought back memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Five and a half years ago_

" _Puck I can't believe you didn't put the gate up all the way, she could have gotten hurt" Quinn whispered, trying not to wake her sleeping daughter. _

_Rachel smacked the head of the eighteen your old Puck. "Unbelievable" she scolded._

" _I'm sorry, it was an accident" he said, rubbing the back of his head._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Puck had forgotten to pull up the railing on Beth's crib, which caused Quinn to come in to find her daughter practically dangling from the side. Rachel had never heard Quinn's heartbeat go that fast before, and that was saying something.

Quinn had stayed up that entire night, watching her daughter. Back then it brought a smile to Rachel's face. Even the scary memories she cherished, as long as Quinn was in them. But now it was different, now she desperately needed to forget. She grabbed the bottle of white wine she hadn't finished at lunch, taking a long swig; screw it only being 3'o clock she needed to get drunk. She figured doing so wasn't the best idea while still being on her sailboat, so she sailed it back to her dock, tying it up so it wouldn't drift away. Wine still in hand, she made her way over to the local bar down the street, maybe there she could find someone to help her forget. And she did, just as she had been doing for the past year, another bad habit Jesse and Emily had tried to get her to stop. She wouldn't though; she wouldn't stop until the memory of the blonde had completely washed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had been at work since five that morning, she hadn't taken any breaks, and strangely, she wasn't even tired. Her mind was occupied, which honestly she relished.

" Quinn, Quinn" Finn said, trying to get her attention, she wouldn't give it to him.

" Quinn, it's the school, there is a problem with Beth" he said, waving the company phone in her face.

" What" her head snapped up from her report. " Shit, what's going on."

" I don't know, they said they tried your cell phone five times."

Sure enough, her cell phone had five new messages " Shit" she snatched the company phone from him.

" Hello" she was hesitant in her answer " Yes, this is she" there was a pause as she listened to the school secretary " she's where, she did WHAT, yes, yes, I'll be there right away."

Quinn broke about fifteen traffic laws on her way to the elementary school. In all her life she would never have expected to get that call, about her daughter no less.

Her high heels clicked as she entered the principal's office, spotting her daughter in one of the chairs opposite the principle. She could see a black eye already forming on her daughter.

" What happened" she asked, directing her attention to the principle.

" From what I understand the boy, Jimmy Rothko, may have said some things regarding yourself and Beth's father" the principle tried to explain.

Quinn looked at her daughter, silently asking her to elaborate "He said you and daddy where filthy mutants, he was saying bad things about you, I'm sorry I just lost it" she tried to plead with her mom.

The anger subsided, she was still furious, mostly that her daughter had gotten into this because of her and Puck. " Baby that's no reason to start a fight" she shook her head, showing her disapproval.

" I didn't start it, he did I swear" she tried to make her case.

Quinn shook her head again " What's going to happen now" she asked the principle.

" We have decided to suspend her for the rest of the day."

Quinn thanked him, knowing that it could have been a lot worse. She and her daughter got up to leave.

"Hold on, Mrs. Fabray, I'd like to speak with you privately if you don't mind" the principle asked.

Quinn told her daughter to wait outside as she re-entered the room " Would you close the door please". Quinn almost felt like she was the one in trouble now.

" The other student, Mr. Rothko, well, after the initial fight" he paused, apprehensive about continuing.

" Yes?" Quinn questioned, urging him on.

" Well, you see, he was unable to see or hear for a good five minutes afterwards, although no real physical damage was inflicted otherwise."

Quinn stared at him, trying to process this information, her shock let the man know she knew as much about this as he did " You know we do not discriminate based on" he stopped, trying to search for the correct word " talents, but I must ask that you keep an eye on this, if this becomes a danger to other students I'm afraid I cannot allow your daughter to continue her education here."

Quinn was trying to wrap her head around this, couldn't hear, couldn't see, what the hell does this mean. Was her daughter starting to show a mutation?

Quinn stood " I understand" she replied, almost zombie like as she left the room, ignoring everything else the man across from her said.

Beth followed her to the car, silently they both got in.

"Are we going home?"

" No" Quinn answered, regrettably sharp " I'm going to take you to Mercedes, to get that eye fixed up."

" Are you mad?" Beth asked, worried as they had been sitting in silence for fifteen minutes.

" I'm not mad" Quinn told her daughter honestly " I'm disappointed, you shouldn't have let that boy get to you like that."

" I know, but" Beth started.

" No buts, don't do it again, or I will get mad" she warned.

Quinn wasn't nearly as worried about the fight as she was about what Beth had unknowingly done to the boy. While Mercedes healed her eye she would ask to get a sample of Beth's DNA.

On their way to the MICA infirmary, Quinn subconsciously kept her daughter away from skeptical eyes. The majority of the people here didn't even know she had a daughter, yet alone seen a seven year old walking through the hallways. She worried what would happen if her DNA had started mutating, it was one of her greatest fears, and she would keep it from MICA as long as she could. Quinn made sure the hallway was clear before entering Mercedes office in the basement of the building.

" Quinn, Beth" she sounded surprised.

"Honey what happened to your eye" she asked, getting up from her chair and walking over to the child. Without even asking Quinn she held her hand to Beth's eye. The seven year old held still, having had this happen to her before. Mercedes looked as if she was in deep concentration, after a few seconds, she removed her hand, revealing a healed bruise.

" There, good as new" she pated Beth's head.

" Mercedes I need a favor" Quinn said, her tone serious.

Mercedes picked up on this, pulling Quinn to the corner while Beth looked at some magazines from her desk.

" What's wrong" Mercedes asked.

" I need you to run Beth's DNA, something happened today"

Mercedes nodded her head in understanding " Do you have anything I could run, a toothbrush, a comb maybe"

Quinn looked to see if Beth was watching before pulling a hairbrush out of the little girl's backpack.

" I do now" she smiled, handing Mercedes the brush " Listen, don't tell anyone about this, when you get the results, call me and only me" Quinn demanded.

"I wouldn't dare tell anyone else."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I forgot to clarify in the last chapter that my Italian is a little rough, so just hold with me on that one. As is indicated, there is a one year time gap between the last chapter and this one, oh and when I say football I mean soccer (for us Americans). I really appreciate those of you who reviewed this, it means a lot to me, and of course everyone who added this to alert/favorites.

**Chapter 3**

**One year later**

"Rachel, I think you're the only Jewish Italian I've ever met" Naomi laughed, trudging her way up the steep, stone stairs of the mountain. Naomi was referring to her Jewish father Dean, and of course James, her father with Italian roots. James had never been fully accepted in his family, not only because he was gay, but because he had married a Jewish man, a big no no from where he was from. Naomi had always been able to see past this, she accepted everybody in her life, no matter what. It was something Rachel admired about her.

"And yet you still drag me up this god forsaken cliff, and to a monastery of all places" Rachel complained, panting heavily.

The hike they were attempting wasn't easy, they had virtually been climbing a hill at a ninety-degree angle for an hour now. Naomi had convinced Rachel this place was worth the effort. It was a small monastery in Menagio, on top of one of the mountains overlooking the lake. She had to admit, they weren't even to the top yet and still the view was amazing.

They walked for another half an hour or so, by the time Rachel made it to the top she swore she had lost all the weight she had gained from the excessive amount of pasta she had been eating. God she loved Italian food. The building was just within sight, it was small, white with a wooden cross over the front entrance. As they moved closer, the edge of the mountain came into view, showing the lake and surrounding areas. It was beautiful, so amazing and touching, it was spiritual.

" I told you it was worth it."

" No shit" Rachel said absent mindedly.

Rachel closed her eyes, this was when her senses were keenest. She could hear the lake move beneath her, the trees whispering around her, birds in the background, it was so different from the city. She missed nature. She missed the fresh smells, its natural beauty and simplicity. It was times likes these she wished she could share with someone, someone special. She knew that would never happen, there would never be anyone as special as Quinn was, and still is. She was starting to give up hope of ever forgetting her. She had tried unsuccessfully to drown the girl out with alcohol and sex for almost a year now, and it never worked. She was tired of it, she wanted change, she just didn't know how to come by it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel turned restlessly; she had been trying to sleep for two hours now. Every time she closed her eyes she would see blonde hair, hazel eyes, and occasionally a seven year old carbon copy. Rachel got out of bed, planning on doing what she did every time this happened, drink. The liquor cabinet, fully stocked thanks to Naomi, was directly next to the window overlooking the lake. Rachel stared at the lights on the other shore. They made the mountain look like a diamond mine, shining like stars. Rachel got lost staring; she hadn't even opened the cabinet before she started to hear the screaming.

" Adamo, ADAMO" numerous people yelled.

Rachel looked over to where the voices where coming from. Many people with flashlights where skimming the water's edge.

" Oh god" Rachel said aloud.

She didn't think as she went outside, running along the wooden boards of her dock, diving into the now dark water. It shook her like ice; it was colder than she had expected it to be. She swam out farther, submerging her head under the water when she far enough. She closed her eyes, just listening for something, anything. At first she didn't hear anything, she wasn't focused enough, her fear for the boy and his family, which she had observed from time to time while on her sailboat, was obscuring her senses. She cleared her mind, a practice she attributed to her practicing meditation. When she did hear it, the noise was a slow thud, sort of like a drumbeat. Frantically she swam towards the sound. It was close, and if she opened her eyes she could just make out the shape of the drowning boy. What seemed like minutes, but were only seconds, later, she had the boy in her arms. She went to the surface, gasping the air she had neglected herself.

She heard the voices again " adamo, adamo, per favore."

"Qui" Rachel yelled.

Three men swam out, helping the brunette with the unconscious boy. One of them got to work, pressing the boy's chest repeatedly, occasionally stopping to blow air into the child's mouth.

"respire, dai."

A few more compressions later and the boy gained consciousness, finally started to cough up the water in his lungs.

A young woman hugged the boy relentlessly, not letting up even for a second. One of the three men brought Rachel a blanket.

"Grazie" he said "Come possiamo mai ripagarti."

"Non ti preoccupare, io ero solo dimenticare anche qui" Rachel said, turning to head back home, now knowing the kid was ok. Truly, she did wish the man would forget about her, any sort or acknowledgment or press could potentially be the end of her. She knew this could end up being a problem, but she hadn't been thinking, she had to save the boy, she couldn't have it on her conscience if she hadn't. She would be on high alert these next few days.

After showering and changing into some clean clothes, Rachel laid back down again. This time being able to fall asleep easily, too exhausted to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I might hate her" Santana said, cuddled up next to her wife.

"That's not what I'm getting; you're worried about her, about them, to the point where it's making you sick" Brittany replied.

" Babe, can we just pretend for a moment that you don't know everything I'm feeling, because right now, I really want to hate man-hands." Santana sighed.

"You didn't hate her then either, when you used to call her those names" Brittany smiled, remembering a time when everything was much simpler.

Santana smiled " No I didn't hate her, I just did those things cause I knew it would piss off Q, we all knew she had a thing for Rachel before she did, do you remember her face every time we would walk by Rachel in the hallways?"

Brittany laughed " She was so repressed, you would call Rachel a name and Q would just glare at you the rest of the day."

" Priceless" Santana agreed, but was struck with sadness a second later "I wish it could be like that again."

"Maybe someday they will find each other, in fact, no, I know it will happen because they were meant to be together, and when two people are made for each other it always works out." Brittany said, referring to not only Rachel and Quinn, but to themselves, because It wasn't always perfect for them either.

" I hope so B."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey Kurt, **Kurt" **Santana said, trying to get the busy boys attention.

" Yes Santana" he said, sounding annoyed " I'm very busy as you can obviously see."

" Listen glitter" she said " You see that over there" she was pointing at Quinn, who looked way to engrossed in her work. In fact, she had slept at the office last night, she hadn't even been home to change clothes.

" Hot stuff needs a day off, and I need your help."

" Well why don't you just go ask John, I'm sure he will give her some time off" Kurt asked.

"I did and he said he already tried, but she won't take it."

" Okay? So where do I come in?"

" Well Finn and I figure that the only way to get her out of here is to tell her something's wrong with Beth, and normally we would just get Puck to do it because he has Beth right now, but we can't contact him."

" Ahh I see, you need a Puck."

" Exactly, we need you to lure her back home, and then Finn and I will get her to stay there."

" And how, may I ask, are you going to do that?" he asked, his mischievous eyes lighting up.

Santana shrugged "Force, and I just got a new pair of Gucci sunglasses, you know….protect my eyes from Quinn and all". Kurt gave her a questioning look, "Ok they were only sale"

"Figured as much" he said, walking with Santana towards the exit of the room. "So when do I start" he said, peering around the corner to look at Quinn.

"Whenever you're ready, and hey, thanks for this" she thanked sincerely.

Santana looked away for just a second to get a glimpse of Quinn, when she looked back, Kurt was no longer standing there, instead, Puck was. The clothes he was wearing looked tight on him, and a button had broken on the jacket he was wearing.

" Shit I should have taken this off before" Kurt sighed, examining the damage to his clothes.

" Here take this" Santana said, giving him a T-shirt in Pucks size. "You'll have to deal with the pants, I don't have any in his size."

Kurt just shook his head and smiled " Wish me luck" he said before storming into the room full of working people.

" Quinn, **Quinn**, I need your help, its Beth I don't know what to do" Santana heard him say as he ran toward the girls desk.

Santana would feel bad about fooling her best friend later, but right now, all she knew was that Quinn needed some sleep, and possibly a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day Santana flipped mindlessly through the newspaper " _Jonathan Powell Missing_", read one headline. MICA already knew about the incident, Powell was the twelfth Smith employee to go missing since the accident. What the public didn't know was that Powell was already found dead. All twelve were expected to have been at the hands of Karofsky.

Santana didn't read the article, instead she continued to flip through the paper, work was slow today and she had nothing better to do. A short article in the international section caught her eye, "_Drowning Boy Saved by Super Hero_".

"_An eight year old boy was saved miraculously from drowning in Lake Como, Italy last Monday. The boy fell into the lake after wandering from his home late that night. After many minutes of searching, family and friends had begun to give up hope. What happened next is nothing short of a miracle. Allegedly, a woman, described as an American in her early twenties, called out to the search party, swimming to shore with the unconscious boy. After performing CPR the boy sprang back to life. Supposedly the woman vanished before she could give a statement to the police or be properly thanked. During a short interview with the young boy and his family, the mystery woman was described as a "super hero". _

Normally, Santana wouldn't have given much thought to a short, shitty written article like this one. However, this one caught her eye. A few factors added up, causing her heart to race. For one thing, the woman was an American in her early twenties, she had saved this boy in **pitch black** water, and it was in Como, somewhere MICA had been watching, knowing Rachel owned property there. Santana wasn't exactly sure what to do; she had a feeling, a terrible excitement that this was Rachel. She walked calmly to John's office, trying not to be suspicious; she didn't want to spur up the office with her discovery.

" Santana?" Michaels questioned as she walked up to him, throwing the article on his desk.

" What's this?" he frowned.

" Just read" she ordered.

She watched his expression turn from curiosity, to suspicion, to a terror filled acknowledgment.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" That this accident happened way to close to Berry's property" he answered.

Santana sat down in the chair across his desk, slumping. " We should have been watching Italy, we knew she might go there."

" We knew she might **try** to go there, we had the airports secured, there is no way she could have gotten on a plane."

"But she did" Santana said, gritting her teeth together.

Michaels sighed, running his hand through his hair "We found her."

Right as Michaels said this, a certain blonde walked in behind Santana, attempting to turn in a finished report.

" Found who?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat at a bar in central Bellagio. A football game was on the television, so the place was crowded with drunken men. Rachel thought she might join in on the festivities, she was still on her first beer but she planned on having at least four by the end of the game. She was just about to order her second as she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.

"Naomi, what's up" Rachel's asked, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"We've got problems, grandi problemi."

Rachel frowned "what's going on?"

"Some Americans dressed in suits just searched my house, this tall awkward guy keeps asking me questions about you, I just spoke Italian the whole time, I think he was starting to get frustrated" She explained.

Well at least Rachel knew Finn was doing ok, tall and awkward, that had to be him.

"Just keep speaking Italian, don't let them know where I am."

"Don't go home Rachel, I'm sure they are there."

"If I don't see you again, thank you for everything."

" Don't worry about it cousin"

Just as Rachel hung up the phone, the door to the bar opened. Rachel couldn't hide the surprise as Naomi walked through the door. The petite Italian girl waved excitedly in greeting.

" Rachel, hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

Rachel didn't answer at first; she was too focused on not running as fast as she could, she knew exactly what was going on, Kurt had pulled this trick on her back in high school. Of course, back then it was just to piss her off.

"I could say the same thing." Rachel smirked.

"Barista" Rachel flagged down the Italian man "Una birra per mio cugino e io?"

"Subito."

" Excuse me for a second, I've got to use the bathroom" Rachel said, leaving the bar, she could feel Naomi's, or should she say Kurt's, eyes on her back.

In the bathroom, she allowed herself a second to panic before thinking rationally. She had to get away, and quick, she had been found. She opened the small window at the top of the wall. She had to climb on top of the toilet seat in order to pull herself out of the small window. Just outside she started to hear static, she must be in the line of a radio signal.

" I've found her" she heard Kurt's voice say. He must have changed back, she was glad he wasn't impersonating her cousin anymore.

She watched as two MICA agents walked in the bar. She snuck into an alley she knew would lead her to the town square, that was her best bet, get lost in the crowd then find her way out of Como, and eventually Italy. Switzerland wasn't too far away, maybe she would go there.

Bellagio's square was packed with tourists, it was to her advantage. Standing in the center she could spot at least six agents, including Santana and Finn. She knew there was a seventh but she couldn't see her, she could, however, hear her distinguished heartbeat and smell her vanilla scent.

She walked fast, weaving her way through the people, praying she wouldn't be seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After learning of Rachel's whereabouts, Quinn hadn't waited a second to start an operation. She wouldn't listen to Santana and Michaels, who pleaded with her to stay in the states, she refused. So here she was now, staring at a group of people, searching for Rachel, her Rachel. It was like a game of "Where is Waldo". There was just no way they would be able to find someone who not only knew the foreign town, but specialized in disappearing.

Kurt had failed in cornering her. The plan was to search every place in Bellagio, find her, and have her surrounded before she realized that Naomi was, in fact, Kurt. Needless to say it didn't work, otherwise Quinn wouldn't be mindlessly searching a crowd of Italians and brightly dressed tourists.

Quinn didn't know what caught her eye, maybe it was the hair, the short body, the quick pace. But, she kept her eyes trained on a brunette, still not sure if it was Rachel or not. This continued for about a block, Quinn pushing in and out of crowds, trying to get closer. And, then she lost her, Quinn sighed, defeated. She doubted it had actually been Rachel anyways.

She started to turn around when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head, staring down an alley. Half way down the straight path was a running woman, barely visible in the shadows.

Quinn took off, running full speed after Rachel. Her legs where longer, and she was gaining on her.

"Rachel, stop, please stop" she yelled.

She watched, still running, as Rachel climbed a fire escape near the end of the alley. She followed suit, ignoring how unsteady the metal staircase was. If Quinn had stopped to think about what she was doing, she knew she wouldn't have been able to catch Rachel. She knew if she let herself for just a second feel all the emotions running through her body, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it. So she turned off her brain, going of blind adrenaline as she ran across sandy pavement, jumping and climbing to different levels every time the chase changed rooftop residency.

Up ahead Rachel was running out of places to go, Quinn knew that soon she wouldn't be able to go much further. She had done it, Quinn knew she was about to pull through on an impossible feat, she had cornered Rachel Berry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel knew as soon as she heard Quinn call out to her that she was screwed. The path she had chosen would only have worked if no one had seen her; it was one way, no way out except up. Too bad someone had seen her, and it just had to be Quinn didn't it.

As Rachel got closer to the edge, she slowed her pace, her body had already given up, tired from all the years of running. Maybe it couldn't be helped; maybe it was always supposed to be like this. The edge came too quickly. She stopped, her feet at the very end of the building, there was nowhere to run. She looked down, MICA agents surrounded the ground floor, they looked at her with curiosity, wondering if she was about to jump.

"You can make this easy for the both of us" she heard Quinn say, who was just a few feet away, standing, waiting for Rachel to make her next move.

"What part of this is easy Quinn" she asked, still looking down off the edge, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Please turn around Rachel" Quinn asked, her voice almost desperate.

Rachel knew what would happen if she turned, she wouldn't be able to help herself and she would look Quinn in the eye. Then it was over, then she was truly caught.

" I'm not sure I can" Rachel said honestly.

" Please" Quinn pleaded.

Rachel hesitated, turning her body to the side, still apprehensive. Quinn moved to take a step forward, stopping when Rachel's head moved towards her own. Chocolate eyes met hazel for the first time in two years. In truth, Quinn didn't need to do anything to keep Rachel at bay as she cuffed her hands. The sheer shock and awe of seeing Quinn so close in such a long time had stunned the brunette. Quinn didn't feel much different; it was only willpower, something Rachel had used up, that kept her going.

Quinn spoke into her radio piece "I have her".


	5. Chapter 5

This is a shorter chapter, but I liked where this one ended. Ad you may have noticed, the character are fairly OOC right now, especially Rachel, but as the story progresses we will begin to see more of there original personality's show. As always thanks to all and R&R.

**Chapter 4**

Quinn stared through the glass; she was in awe, shock. Rachel sat in the interrogation room, cuffed to the table, head down ; she hadn't spoken a word since her capture. She was refusing to answer any questions, causing Michaels to become extremely frustrated.

"She won't answer any of my god damn questions Quinn, she won't even speak" Michaels huffed, he was on edge, like Quinn he hadn't slept for quite awhile.

Quinn didn't respond, she was too focused on Rachel, she looked the same, yet different at the same time.

"Are you mute now too" he asked.

"You won't get her to speak unless she wants to, she's stubborn" Quinn said, taking her eyes away from Rachel.

"So what do you propose we do" his words had an edge to them.

"Hold on, let me try something" Quinn said, going for the door.

Quinn walked in the room slowly, taking her time getting to the chair across from Rachel. Michaels followed, watching intently.

Quinn sat, Rachel didn't move, instead she continued to stare at the ground. Quinn stared at her for a minute; there was an unspoken tension between them.

"Look at me Rachel" Quinn said, her tone was soft. If she could get Rachel to look her in the eye then she could make her answer the questions. To be honest she really didn't want to be doing this, but she knew she had to, if not for her then for Rachel. If Rachel complied MICA would go easier on her.

But Rachel didn't move.

"Rachel, please look at me."

Still nothing.

"If you answer the questions you'll make this easier on the both of us."

Quinn noticed Rachel's jaw clench," No", she answered.

"Why? Just tell us where they are, we know you know" Quinn demanded, she was frustrated with Rachel, she was just trying to help her.

There was a pause, Rachel lifted her head a little, still not letting Quinn get eye contact.

"I will not let you take my friends freedom like you have taken mine" Rachel said bitterly.

"What freedom? You are a fugitive and so are they" Michaels said, finally joining in on the attempted conversation.

Rachel clenched her teeth; Quinn knew that if Rachel was in another setting she would be in Michaels face, screaming at him.

"Come on Quinn, she isn't going to speak" he seethed.

Quinn rose from her chair, taking one last glance at Rachel before exiting the room. She knew it would be bad when she was caught, but she didn't think it would be like this, this was simply torture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn's heartbeat picked up as she dialed the number, counting to three before pressing call. With each ring Quinn became more nervous, it was true that Quinn had kept in contact with Rachel's fathers, they did help raise Beth after all, but that didn't make giving them this news any easier. The phone rang four times before Dean Berry picked up the phone.

"Berry residence" he answered.

Quinn lost her words "Hello, is anyone there" he asked, he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Dean" she snapped out of it "it's Quinn."

"Oh, Quinn, how are you" he asked, happy to heat from her.

"Not well actually, listen I have some news for you and James, is he around?" she asked.

"Um, yea hold on" he sounded worried, Quinn heard him call out to his husband through the phone.

"Alright he is here, what's going on?"

" It's…it's about Rachel."

There was a pause "Yes?" came the hesitant answer.

Quinn felt her insides boil, her hands shook violently, tears wheeled in her eyes.

"We have her" Quinn choked out.

No one answered for the longest time, for a second she thought she could hear sobbing on the other end. Quinn heard movement through the receiver, as if the phone was changing hands.

James Berry spoke with a certain gravity, yet he still sounded strong," We are coming as fast as we can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana and Quinn sat in the two chairs opposite John. All three of them looked terrible. None of them had slept and they were all mentally and physically exhausted. John had been debating for over an hour on ways he could deal with Rachel Berry. He knew his conclusion wouldn't settle well with either of the girls before him.

"You know I don't have much choice in this matter" he spoke, his voice tired and strained.

"You know I don't want to do this to either of you, including Rachel" he continued, "but I have to".

"What exactly are you proposing?"Quinn asked, her tone questioning and somewhat accusatory.

"I am proposing we use Santana" he gave this news to both of them slowly, hoping they would understand without having to elaborate.

Santana sprang, pushing the chair back due to sheer force, "NO, absolutely not."

Quinn seemingly didn't react; but in her mind she was remembering a very similar situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_MICA Headquarters, 4 years ago._

"_NO, I WON'T DO IT, you can't make me" Santana struggled as two men dragged her into the cell. _

"_I won't do this to her, please I can't do this" She was sobbing, begging for another way._

"_Do it now or you will never gain your freedom" One of the men spoke, he was a serious man, stern and heartless, she could see why he was a guard here. Each one held onto an arm, pushing her into the room where her best friend was sleeping on a hard cot. Quinn blinked a few times, waking from the sound of the door opening. _

"_Santana?" she said, sitting up in her bed._

"_No, no I can't" she was not crying so heavily it was hard to discern what she was saying. _

_Quinn immediately understood why her best friend was here. This would be torture for the both of them._

"_Santana, do it" Quinn was strong, unwavering._

_Santana stopped crying, she looked at Quinn with bloodshot eyes "Not, you too." _

"_Do it now" Quinn stressed._

_Santana stared Quinn in the eye "I'm sorry" she said, and then it started. Quinn fell to the ground screaming, doubled over, clutching her head in extreme pain. It felt like a thousand tiny needles threading through her brain, to that point Quinn had never felt so much pain. Images started to flash through her mind, memories. She saw her father pushing her on a swing set, she was five, she saw herself cheering, and she saw Rachel. After just a minute it was over, the pain continued, but not as heavily. Slowly, Quinn could feel herself coming back to her senses. _

_The blonde looked up from her position on the ground; she saw Santana huddled on the floor._

"_I forgive you."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When Quinn came back to reality she noticed one of two things. One, Santana and John were both standing, second, they were shouting at each other. The noise was making her head spin out of control, they needed to stop, now.

Quinn stood " SHUT UP" she yelled. Immediately they became silent.

"I will not let this happen, you will not do this to any of us again" she was stern.

Michaels purposefully refused to look the blonde in the eye; he wouldn't have his decision altered. "I was a different man when I made that first decision, I believed all mutants were inhuman, now I know better, you among others have made that change" He paused in his speech, trying to find the right words "The first time I saw this happen was with you Quinn, I watched the entire thing, afterwards I became sick, not just with what I had just seen, but with myself. I stayed in this position to ensure the safety and humanity of mutants and I stand by that. However, Rachel has information we need, and if I don't get It I could be jeopardizing others, Jesse and Emily aren't dangerous, but it can be deduced that Karofsky is going after those involved in the Smith crisis, Jesse's relatives ran that company, we don't know what Karofsky might try to do. I don't want to do this, it makes my heart hurt to have to".

Quinn was on the verge of tears, she understood what he was saying, she really did, but she couldn't bring herself to just let it happen. They would torture her.

"I can't" Quinn chocked out. Santana was the same way, on the verge of tears.

There was a pause in discussion "I'm sorry, but that's an order."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them stood outside Rachel's cell, procrastinating from their task. Quinn simply stared at the door, unable to make the move to open it.

"You don't have to come inside with me" Santana said, she was trying to hold in the shaking of her body. She figured she had to be strong for all three of them, but it wasn't easy.

"I'm coming, don't try and persuade me otherwise."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Santana remarked, knowing full well that Quinn's will was potentially everyone's will when she wanted it to be.

Neither of them spoke as Santana opened the door. They walked in on a contemplative Rachel, who was laying on her cot just staring off into space. She didn't acknowledge their presence.

"Where are Jesse and Emily" Santana asked, she and Quinn had decided to give questioning one last try.

Rachel didn't answer. "I asked where they were Rachel."

Again, no response.

"Rachel please" Quinn pleaded, stepping forward behind Santana.

Rachel turned her head, making an emotionless acknowledgment of their presence, being sure not to maintain eye-contact with Quinn. Santana was becoming angry, if she would just answer the question she wouldn't have to go through with this.

"Answer the god damn question" she seethed.

Rachel stared at the ceiling, she understood what measures would be taken if she didn't answer. For some reason she was determined to let them do it, if for no other reason than to not relinquish her stubborn nature. Really, she didn't want to betray her friends trust consciously. Santana wouldn't find any information she could use, because truthfully Rachel didn't know where her friends where. They had made it that way on purpose, anticipating for this very moment. Or maybe it was because she wanted to feel it, the pain, maybe she wanted to punish herself. Why? Rachel didn't know.

"You may as well go ahead with it Santana, I won't tell you anything" Rachel's voice was steady, emotionless.

"You don't have to do this Rachel, please don't" Quinn tried one last time.

Rachel didn't acknowledge her attempt.

"You leave me no choice" Santana almost whispered, her hands shook violently as she tried to gain her composure. She readied herself, preparing to enter Rachel's private mind. She counted to three. One, god she hoped Quinn wouldn't hate her forever, two, she hoped Rachel would forgive her, three, she hoped she could forgive herself.

It was as if Quinn was watching a rerun of what she herself had been through four years ago. Rachel fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. Quinn tried to run to her side, but Santana stopped her with an outstretched arm. Santana knew that wouldn't help the situation; there was already too much tension between them. So Quinn watched, for what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds. She could feel Rachel's pain, her anguish both physically and emotionally. She let herself cry, something she was so sick and tired of doing as of late. Then it stopped, Santana released her control, and thus her hold on Quinn. The blonde couldn't help herself but to run to the huddled over brunette, still clutching her head, moaning in agony. When Quinn went to touch Rachel, the smaller girl snapped, pushing the other girls hand away.

"Don't, get away from me" was Rachel's verbal response.

Quinn backed away, hurt and rejecting flowing through her, she should have expected that reaction.

Santana grabbed her friends shoulder, having just witnessing the event "Come on Quinn" she said softly, guiding the blonde to the door. Before leaving Quinn allowed herself one glance back at her former girlfriend, the one she had loved, and still did. They locked eyes for the first time since her capture. Rachel's eyes were filled with unspeakable feeling, yet emotionless at the same time. Quinn was hit with guilt, this was her fault, it was her fault she felt so much pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so first off, many thanks to iceygaze for helping me with my Italian, just as a heads up I will be taking some of the chapters down within the next few days so i can fix those mistakes ( my Italian kinda sucks, my bad). Secondly, I have decided to update at least every weekend from now on, It's just when I have the most time to write and edit this. Thirdly, as always, thanks to all who R&R'd this crappy little fic I've got going.

**Chapter 5**

James and Dean Berry stood outside the glass wall of Rachel's cell. Dean was catatonic, and James had given up on trying to snap his husband out of the shock. Quinn was unsure of what she was supposed to say to Rachel's fathers, should she try to sugar coat the truth, or just give it to them like it was. She decided on the latter.

" She has barely eaten in three days, she won't sleep, I don't know what to do" Quinn told them.

James had tears in his eyes " What is going to happen to her, what will they do to her?"

Quinn sighed " She has already been classified as AA, but they will have to do testing" Quinn tensed as she herself said those last words. Testing was something even MICA didn't like to do, but it was necessary if a cure was to ever be found.

"AA, what does that mean?" he asked.

" It means she has been labeled as dangerous, it is very unlikely she will ever regain full freedom again, but it's possible" she paused " I made it through."

Dean, unbeknown to James and Quinn, had been listening to their conversation the whole time. "And what exactly did you have to 'make it through."' Dean asked, somewhat bitterly, looking Quinn directly in the eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_MICA Headquarters, 5 years ago_

"_Please Quinn, don't fight this" John pleaded as two guards dragged the blonde girl, kicking and screaming, to the white double doors of the laboratory. _

"_Don't do this to me, I beg you" she cried, tears streaming down her blindfolded face. This was their third attempt to get her in this room, they hadn't learned until just then that the only way to keep her from controlling them was to protect their own eyes. _

" _I'm sorry" John said as he watched the girl he was beginning to care for, disappear behind closed doors._

_The guards, with the help of a few others, strapped the struggling girl into the reclined chair. It almost reminded Quinn of the dentist's office, except this time she wasn't here to get her teeth cleaned, no, this would be different, she had heard the horror stories. Quinn's breathing was becoming panicked, and her heart raced as she pushed against the cool metal of her restraints. She wasn't strong enough to break free, Puck wasn't even able to break free, and he still lay unconscious in his cell. It had been a day since he had been carried out of the doors she now sat behind. _

" _Quinn, sweetie, the more you relax the easier this will be" a familiar voice said._

_She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she knew Mercedes worked for MICA, she had been taken the day MICA had come to McKinley High. Quinn would never forget that day, it was the day the majority of her friends had been brought here, it was the day she was forced to leave her child in the care of the Berry's. A year later, she had been caught. _

" _Mercedes?" Quinn asked, fearful._

"_Yea it's me, Quinn don't be scarred, I'm here for you, I promise" Mercedes chocked out. _

" _Please don't do this" Quinn tried one last time, almost thankful for the blindfold, at least Mercedes wouldn't have to see her fear. _

" _I'm sorry Quinn" she said, sticking a syringe full of clear liquid into Quinn's forearm. _

_At first all Quinn could feel was the elastic band knotted tightly around her arm, then a needle slowly making its way through her skin. The needle didn't bother her, and for a second, just a second she thought that it couldn't be all that bad. But then she felt it, like venom the liquid spread through her bloodstream, Quinn felt like she was on fire. It elicited bloodcurdling screams from the blonde, but she couldn't hear herself, the only thing she was aware of was the pain. She didn't feel Mercedes try and calm her down, she didn't feel another needle, drawing the drug reacting blood from her system, or the counter liquid enter her bloodstream. All she felt was fire, and slowly, everything went black, as if she had been completely consumed by the flame. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rachel's condition continued to worsen over the next few days. She had lost visible weight in the week she had been at MICA, and she was barely sleeping. All of Rachel's former friends had stopped by to see her at some point, Mercedes had even tried to get her to eat, but that had little to no effect. Puck was being as supportive as he could; he was with Quinn when he could be, and had been taking care of Beth for the past week. Artie, Tina, Finn, and Kurt had all stopped by as well, urging Quinn to give them regular updates on Rachel's condition. It may be true that all of them had been hunting the girl for the past four years, but it wasn't something they wanted to do.

When the government first created MICA, it was an agency used to detain all mutants. To be caught by MICA meant you lost everything, your freedom. Back then mutants weren't understood, they were feared. It is because of that they all ran when MICA started to come after them six years ago. It only took two years for that to change. Mutants, while still unaccepted in society, were beginning to be looked at as humans again. MICA's policies changed, they sought to either find a cure, or find a way to integrate mutants peacefully back into society. Jobs were created within MICA to give mutants equal opportunities for work, which is why many of the MICA agents are actually mutants themselves. Six years later and it has gotten better because of the agency. Society is more accepting, mutants have occasional problems, but they are now protected under the civil rights act. This was something that many mutants still didn't trust. They remembered the times of fear, so they continued to run.

MICA had legally been given all rights to detain Rachel; however, technically Rachel was still an AA, meaning it would be complicated when it came time for her release. It would be awhile before Rachel gained complete freedom again, and more importantly, Rachel would have to be willing to comply with their rules. In the brunettes current state, Quinn worried the day would never come when Rachel would see that they were trying to help her.

It didn't take much to get Brittany to agree to help out with Rachel. She was always the backup plan when Quinn's abilities couldn't be used. The former trio of Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had just entered the holding cell. Rachel was sitting on the ground in the farthest corner form the door, her back leaning against the wall. She hadn't moved in over two hours, and hadn't responded when nurses had come in and tried to get her to eat.

Quinn and Santana stayed back while Brittany walked up to the exhausted looking brunette, her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. The girl had dark circles under her eyes, she was physically weak, and blatantly fighting sleep. The blonde dancer knelt before Rachel.

" Hey Rachel, its Brittany" she said, as she moved her hand to Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel just barely opened her eyes; Brittany noticed how tense her body was for such an exhausted person. The blonde worked her magic, concentrating on relaxing Rachel enough to get her to look Quinn in the eye. If they could do that, then they could get her to eat and sleep. It was a minute or so until Brittany could see an obvious difference in Rachel. Her body was more relaxed, hopefully that would be enough.

" Ok Quinn, come here" Brittany beckoned, still maintaining the physical contact of her and Rachel as to maintain the brunettes level of relaxation.

" Rachel, hey, look at me" Quinn said, pushing a few strands of the brunettes hair away from her face.

The closest thing Rachel had gotten to any sort of relaxation was her allotted once a day shower, and even then a guard had to stand outside the bathroom door. It was infuriating, all she wanted was to be able to rest, to try and relieve some of the tension so she could fall asleep, or maybe will herself to eat. She knew what she was doing to herself wasn't healthy, but every time she tried to sleep she couldn't, and every time she had food in front of her she felt sick. She just couldn't feel alright, because her situation wasn't alright.

But she felt relaxed right now, and that voice, it was the one she had missed so much. She couldn't resist any longer. She turned her head, looking directly into hazel eyes.

" Rachel I want you to do something for me" her voice was gentle, " you are going to eat the food I give you, and then I want you to lay down on your bed, and go to sleep" that voice was different, it was still Quinn's voice, but it triggered something, Rachel would have to do the things Quinn was telling her, she couldn't avoid it now. It made Rachel angry, she had compelled her again. The worst part was that she knew exactly what was going on, and she couldn't do a thing but comply. Rachel promised herself it wouldn't happen again, she wouldn't fall for the girl tricks anymore. She was determined to hold on to the little remaining freedom that she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good thing Beth was still with Puck, Quinn would never have wanted her child to see her in this state. She was a little drunk, with 3 large glasses of wine in her system, and more to come. Santana, who was sprawled out on the other end of the couch they were lying on, had had far less to drink. She was starting to give Quinn a look, a look that said _stop drinking I'm worried about you. _It was getting to the blonde, she didn't like to disappoint people. However, Quinn really wasn't in the mood to put the drink down, so she poured herself a fourth glass. Santana frowned.

" Quinn I don't like seeing you like this, it's not healthy."

Quinn was already gulping down the glass, not bothering to enjoy the taste of the wine.

" What did you see Santana?" she asked, not hint of emotion in her voice.

" What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" Quinn said with confidence.

" It's not my place to tell". Santana's frown deepened, she was afraid of Quinn asking, she knew she wouldn't like her answer.

" I don't give a damn if it's in your place, tell me voluntarily or involuntarily I don't care, you chose."

There it was, that head bitch quality that always seemed to shine in these situations, especially when Quinn was drunk.

Santana hesitated, but she would rather tell the girl voluntarily, she didn't fancy being compelled.

" You won't like it" she stated. Quinn gestured for her to continue.

" I saw sadness, loneliness, and" she paused, she didn't want to upset Quinn further in her already fragile state " self destruction, lots of self destruction."

Quinn's mood had turned from forceful to somber " What do you mean by self destruction" she asked.

" I mean lots of drugs, lots of alcohol, one-night stands, I mean genuine self destruction."

Quinn stared at the ground, these were things she herself would have done if she hadn't had the support system she had. She felt guilty, why should she get the luxury of safety, she had been the one to break Rachel; it was her fault this happened.

" It's not your fault Quinn." Santana tried to comfort.

" Yes it is" Quinn said, anger in her voice, not at Rachel or Santana, but at herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel knew they would eventually come for her, she had been waiting for it for the past week. She knew it would be painful, torture, and because of her defect, it would be more painful than it was supposed to be. But she was determined to remain stoic. She wouldn't submit to fear.

They came in the afternoon, well at least Rachel thought they did, she had lost any means by which she could track time when she was put in the cell. For all she knew, it could be 1 o'clock in the morning. Two guards led her down a hallway full of holding cells; she hadn't been outside the room yet. She forced herself not to try and run when their grips on her arm loosened. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from them. Rachel wasn't really paying much attention to her surroundings, but she did notice the emptiness of the hallway. She was the only prisoner they had.

The guards led her around the corner to another hallway, a sign on her left said 'research wing". Funny how close this was to the holding cells. They stopped in front of two large white double doors. Rachel could feel the fear swelling inside her gut. It was harder to subside terror than she thought. From the corner of her eye she watched as a blonde figure came turning around the hallway she had just come from. Their eyes met, _Be brave_ she heard them whisper, and then she felt it. The courage to stop her limbs from trembling, she would and could stay strong for this.

And then the doors opened. The next thing she knew , fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn sat outside the doors the entire time Rachel was in there. In a way, she was trying to punish herself by forcing herself to listen to the screams she doubted Rachel knew she was emitting. She slumped against the wall, sobbing the entire time. It wasn't until the screams stopped that Quinn felt a hand on her shoulder. She felt Puck kneel beside her, pulling her into his strong embrace. She cried into his shoulder as they waited. Thirty minutes later and the laboratory head came out of the doors, looking at the pair. His name was Aaron, he was new, recently replacing Mercedes when she decided to discontinue her involvement with the first step at finding a cure for the Smith mutations.

" I was going to call the guards back to carry her back to the cell, but I'm assuming you two have it covered." He said, compassion itched in his voice. He was young, around thirty, from what Quinn had heard he was a mutant too.

" Wait here Quinn I'll go in and get her" Puck said, leaving the agents side to gather an unconscious Rachel.

" I'm quitting" Aaron said, taking Quinn off guard.

" What?" she asked, still trying to get a hold of her tears.

" Mercedes offered me a job with drug development, I honestly don't think I can handle doing this anymore, I don't think anyone can" he answered.

" She offered you that jobs months ago, what changed your mind" Quinn asked, curious.

" Rachel" he said simply, " I don't ever want to someone scream like that again, I don't ever want to hurt someone to that extent."

More tears fell down Quinn's cheeks, she couldn't imagine having to be in the same room as the drug went through Rachel veins. Quinn didn't think she was strong enough to see Rachel like that. It wouldn't have been the same thing Quinn felt, or anyone for that manner. It would be worse for Rachel, her mutation could be a gift, but it could also be a curse.

The door opened a few moments later, Puck exited with Rachel in his arms. She was feather weight to his strength.

" Come on" he said solemnly, walking back towards Rachel cell, Quinn following right beside him and an unconscious Rachel.

Puck laid her down on her cot when they entered the cell, pulling the blankets over her weak form. Quinn knelt beside the bed, running her hands through chocolate hair.

" Go get John" Quinn demanded, not bothering to look away from Rachel.

She heard Puck leave, hesitating before exiting the room.

" I promise I won't let them hurt you anymore Rachel" Quinn cried, resting her forehead against the side of the mattress.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and close, sensing Michaels watching her.

" I want her out of this cell" Quinn demanded, still not removing her eyes from Rachel.

"Quinn it's not that simple" he said, sounding sad.

She turned around, catching his eye "Get her a proper room now."

And then her word was law.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Ok, so this was originally apart of the last chapter, but I didn't think it meshed well, so I decided to post it separately (which is why its short), because of its shortness I will still be posting the regular update this weekend. Anyways, to comment on a few reviews I got this week, **rose :** right now all you ( and every other reader) know is that Rachel has enhanced senses, however ( slight spoiler alert) I have left her gift somewhat ambiguous on purpose. **Blatantly Anonymous** : yup, it will be a long road to redemption, but hopefully these girls will pull through…wait what I am saying of course they will it's Faberry.

**Chapter 6A**

The first thing Rachel noticed before she even opened her eyes was a pounding headache. Her head felt like it had been hit with a brick, she guessed it was just another side effect of the drug. The second thing Rachel noticed was softness, she was in a new bed. A normal bed, soft mattress, sheets, a comforter, and pillows. A nice change from the roughness of the cell. Thirdly, and lastly, she noticed a rhythmic heartbeat and breathing. There was someone else in the room, she knew who it was just by the definitive scent. Rachel opened her eyes; it was an entirely new room, small, kind of like a college dorm. Quinn was asleep in a chair in the opposite corner of the room. Rachel stared at the blonde, this was the first time she was able to see her in a non-stressful situation. She was even more beautiful than she remembered, her hair way slightly longer, but not by much, and it still had that delicate wave that Rachel loved. She looked more mature, this was defiantly not the nineteen year old girl from five years ago.

The blonde began to stir in the chair, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Rachel sat up in the bed, leaning her back against the wall the bed was up against.

" Why am I not in my cell?" the former diva asked.

Quinn was awake now, her eyes becoming fully open at the sound of Rachel's voice.

" Because I didn't want you in there anymore" she answered simply.

Rachel scoffed " So you wanted me in there before?"

Quinn's brow furrowed " No, not exactly."

They sat there staring at each other, taking in each other, challenging the other to say something.

" Just because you're in here doesn't mean you have a better chance of escaping, we have a tracking device in you, and top security surrounding the room."

" What makes you think I'm going to try and escape?" she questioned.

Quinn stared at her intently " You've been running for the past six years" Quinn answered, pointing out she knew Rachel's gut instinct.

Quinn moved, coming to sit at the edge of Rachel's bed. The blonde noticed Rachel tense at the action, causing her to lose her train of thought.

"For four years I searched for a way to get you out of here, only to find out you have been working for them, the people who take away our freedom, who ridicule us and treat us like animals" Rachel appeared calm, but inside she was holding back tears.

" It's not like that anymore, MICA has changed, you don't have to run anymore Rachel, we can help you get back a normal life" Quinn said, fighting the urge to move closer to the girl.

" You were the one who made me run in the first place, or did you forget?"

Quinn stared her dead in the eye " No I didn't forget."

Rachel shifted her gaze down, not being able to handle the eye contact " Please leave Quinn, I want to be alone."

Quinn hesitated before standing, leaving the room without another word. Rachel was broken, they both were, and it would a long way to healing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn didn't care what Puck and the others thought, she needed Beth to keep her sane, the girl leveled her, kept her mind from wandering to Rachel every last second. So here she was, sitting at the dinner table of the Berry's New York apartment. She was there to pick up Beth, who they started looking after as soon as Puck got put on an assignment. They were more than happy to do so, to them, Beth was like their grandchild.

" How are you holding up Quinn?" James asked, still laughing as his husband tried to get Beth to place her napkin in her lap.

" Better now that Rachel's been moved, which reminds me, in a few days she should be cleared for visits" Quinn said, finally just placing the napkin in her daughters lap, earning an eye roll from her daughter. She would have to scold Puck for teaching her that habit; doubtless it was him she picked it up from.

James and Dean became noticeably happier "Thank god, I don't think I could have gone another day without being able to see her" Dean exasperated, clearly relieved by the news.

" It's funny, I haven't seen in her in six years, I thought I would never get to see her again, and yet there she is, still being held at arm's length away from me, I just need to see her, to tell her I love her" James added, the mood becoming more emotional.

The three of them all had similar, if not identical, feelings about the situation.

" I can't help but notice you didn't really answer my question" James commented " How are you?"

Quinn paused, she knew how she felt. She was miserable, watching Rachel in pain was nothing but pure torture. She wanted to rip her heart out and set it on fire, it was driving her insane, she was losing sleep, couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was Rachel.

Quinn held back tears "I love her" she said.

" We know sweet heart, and we know how tough this must be on you, just know we are here for you" Dean said, resting his hand on the girls shoulder.

The group continued to talk about random events through dinner, the three adults gushing when Beth described her eventful day at school, lightening the mood slightly. It was adorable when the miniature blonde got so excited. Quinn left with Beth after she helped clean the dishes, promising to call the Berry's when Rachel was cleared for visitation.

The car ride home was quite for about ten minutes, until Beth spoke "Mom?"

"Yes baby."

" I know I'm just a kid and everything but I want to know about her, I don't remember her, but I sometimes here you and dad and grand-pap and grand-dad talk about her, Rachel I mean" she said bashfully.

Quinn was in shock, she knew she would one day have to have this discussion with her daughter, but it still caught her by surprise when she asked. She should have anticipated the questions after they had talked so openly about the girl at dinner, something they usually didn't do.

Beth didn't wait for an answer from her mother " Is it true, do you love her?"

" I do, yes I love her" Quinn replied, concentrating on the road, she was afraid she would cry if she looked at Beth.

" So tell me about her."

" How about when we get home baby, I promise we can talk then."

The rest of the ride was silent, making Quinn even more nervous, it meant her daughter was deep in thought, probably thinking of more questions to ask. Quinn swore her daughter always knew the perfect way to catch her off guard. When they got home Beth went directly to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Quinn to follow. Quinn hesitated before following, she knew it was about time her daughter found out about Rachel, but it didn't make it any easier for her to talk about it.

" Aright, spit it out madre" Beth smiled as Quinn sat next to her.

Quinn laughed " Do me a favor and plug your ears when your around your father."

Beth smiled, snuggling up to her mother.

"Alright, what do you want to know first?"

" What does she look like?" Beth asked.

Quinn reached to the side table next to the couch, pulling out the drawer attached. It took her a second to get the large photo album out of the drawer, she didn't want to move too much and risk Beth moving from her position.

" How about you see for yourself, my words won't be able to describe how beautiful she is."

Quinn flipped about halfway through the album, it was a picture of the two of them at nationals their senior year. They had just won and Rachel was kissing Quinn's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _And the winners of this year's National Show Choir Competition is…." The man drawled on, a recording of a drum roll could be heard in the background. _

_Quinn's hand were beginning to hurt from the way Rachel was squeezing them, but her nerves were too great for her to truly concentrate on anything but the butterfly's in her stomach as the man opened the letter containing the results._

" _New Directions" the man bellowed._

_The room erupted into cheers, confetti spread everywhere as the club jumped up and down, hugging and saying things like " Holy shit we won". _

_Rachel engulfed Quinn in a hug, kissing her cheek in front of everyone. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" She's really pretty mom" Beth awed at the pictures of Rachel in front of her, she continued to flip through the book as Quinn watched her expression.

" How did you meet?" she asked, still looking at the pictures.

Quinn smirked " Well, we met in high school, the exact moment I can't pinpoint but I can tell you that we never really…well….got along so to speak, until our junior year."

Beth looked puzzled " You fought with her?"

" Um..well…it was high school and I had some problems maturing, I wasn't very nice to her. Having you was what really helped shape me up."

" Why weren't you nice to her?" The miniature blonde pressed, curiosity in her eyes.

" I thought I was above everyone else at that age, I learned pretty quickly that the world didn't revolve around me though."

"Where did she go mom, why have I never met her if you love her?"

Quinn hesitated before answering " You know about the accident in Lima, the explosion that made a lot of us how we are, well where I work, MICA, didn't used to be like it is now. They came after us, they scared us so we ran. Your Dad, your Aunts Santana and Brittany, Uncle Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, all of us from Lima, including Rachel, ran. After a year of running, MICA caught up to us, they caught your dad and I, the others had already been taken except for Rachel, Jesse and Emily, I can tell you about those two another day, but, they caught us, and I was separated from her."

" And now they have caught her" she stated more as fact than a question.

" Yes, and now they caught her."

" Then why are you not with her, why are you still sad?" Beth asked, the thought of her mother being sad causing her pain as well.

" It's not that easy baby, it's very complicated."

" Yes it is, you love her, so go be with her" Beth said.

Quinn wished it was that simple, but she wouldn't tell her daughter that. Instead she wrapped her arms around the smaller version of herself, drawing her in for a hug.

" Tell me more about her" Beth demanded, her head still pressed against her mother.

Quinn laughed lightly "that's enough for today, your exhausting your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6B**

Phrases and words like "You can't leave" and "monitored" resonated in Rachel's ears. She had just been informed of MICA's verdict; her AA status had been confirmed. This meant she wouldn't be able to leave the confines of MICA until they deemed her fit and safe for the world. Guess who got to be her overseer? None other than the one person she didn't want to be around, and at the same time couldn't stand being away from, Quinn.

Rachel's head was spinning; she couldn't stand being confined in this room, even if it was nicer than her cell. She just wanted to go back to her previous life. She could have been happy in Italy; she could have forgotten her old life and started again. Most importantly, she could have forgotten Quinn, but they tore it away from her, every chance at happiness. She would be in this place forever; they would never let her leave. That was what this place was to her, a cage.

She had been mapping it out in her head for hours, ever since they gave her the news and put that chip in her arm. One, she would have to get that damn tracking device out of her. Two, she would have to get out the room. How would she do that? She didn't know yet. What she did know was the guards that looked over her room switched every three hours, leaving roughly a two minute window where there would be no one in the hallway. If someone entered her room during that duration of time, she could overpower them and slip out of the room. Then there was the problem of actually getting out of a building filled with surveillance cameras. Ok, next step. She had seen a window a little ways down the hallway from when they took her out of her room. She could escape through it and somehow find her way to the ground, which she estimated to be about six to seven stories down.

To someone who wasn't feeling desperate and currently going through alcohol withdrawal, Rachel's plan would seem crazy, impossible, because it was. But Rachel didn't care, so she took that first step towards desperate. She entered the bathroom, looking for anything she could use to pry out the chip Mercedes had implanted in her arm when they had first placed her in this new room. Rachel spotted a women's shaving razor in one of the bathroom drawers. Without thinking she picked up the pink razor, carelessly maneuvering the three blades from the cheap plastic. Her hands were already bloody before she even started to dig out her skin. The feeling wasn't pleasant, but the adrenaline she felt overpowered any semblance of pain. Rachel lost all thought as she continuously slashed and dug into her skin, pulling at the metal tracking device that was now visible through blood and clouded brown eyes. With effort she pried the chip out of her arm, throwing it on the red stained tile next to her. For a minute or two, she just sat there against the bathroom wall, relishing the feeling of the blood gushing out of her arm. It was a different kind of pain than she was used to, and honestly, she liked this one better than the gut retching affect Quinn had on her.

From outside the walls she could hear a radio going off "Quinn, Finn, and Kurt are on their way, you can take a break".

It wasn't time for the guards to switch. Looks like Rachel had less time than she thought, she wouldn't have time to clean up the mess she had made. Within two minutes, a knock was heard, then keys rustling, the door opening. The trio walked in the room.

" Rachel?" Quinn called out.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom; she had changed her bloodied clothes and was currently hiding her arm behind her body.

" Follow me" Quinn said, turning around and heading for the door again, the others following suit.

Rachel saw her chance, the gun at Quinn's side. With a seconds hesitations she moved for the gun, swiftly taking it from Quinn. Kurt and Finn reacted instinctively, pointing their guns at Rachel. The brunette reacted too, pointing the gun directly at the back of the blonde's head.

"Put the gun down, NOW" Finn ordered.

" Don't do this to yourself Rachel" Kurt pleaded.

Rachel didn't do as they asked, instead deciding to keep the girl at gun point.

"Finn, Kurt, don't do anything stupid, she won't use the gun. Leave the room; I'll take care of this." Quinn ordered, making brief eye contact with the two men.

The two agents had no choice but to leave, leaving Quinn and Rachel alone. Quinn turned slowly, facing Rachel and the gun. Rachel turned her head to the side, closing her eyes so she wouldn't be controlled.

"Look at me Rachel."

Rachel didn't move, but Quinn did, putting a hand on the gun still in Rachel's hands. The blonde moved closer, leaving just inches between them. She moved her hand to Rachel's face, cupping it slightly. " Give me the gun" she said gently. Rachel's grip loosened on the gun, it only took a moment for Quinn to take it from her hands. In all honesty, Quinn probably didn't have to compel the brunette. She hadn't planned on it being Quinn, and she was seriously losing blood at this point. She felt dizzy, she wouldn't have been able to keep up the fight for much longer, forget trying to escape.

"Sit down" Quinn said, still maintaining eye contact. While Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, the blonde disappeared into the bathroom. She was trying to hold back tears as she started to realize what Rachel had done, there was blood all over the floor, a small razor sitting alone next to the pool. She gathered a few supplies from underneath the sink, a bandage, a cloth. She went back to the exhausted looking girl, kneeling in front of her as she took the bloodied arm from a cradling hold, examining the wound carefully. It was deep, easily infect able and she needed to stop the bleeding immediately. Quinn pulled out her cell phone, calling the medical department to send up Mercedes. She pressed the cloth against the gash, applying an appropriate amount of pressure, causing Rachel to gasp at the contact; she hadn't realized the pain until Quinn had touched it. Quinn chose not to acknowledge Rachel's pain, In truth, she was furious at the brunette. She had held her at fucking gun point, not to mention she could have fucking killed herself. The wound was serious, what was she thinking, Quinn didn't care about what Santana had told her, she didn't care if Rachel was going through alcohol or some drug withdrawal. Ok, no that was a lie, she cared, she cared a whole fucking lot, but she wouldn't acknowledge it. She would remain professional, if Rachel couldn't get her act together than Quinn would have to do it for her, whatever that entailed she would do it.

They sat there for about five minutes, Quinn holding the cloth to Rachel's arm, neither of them saying anything. A knock was heard on the door, signaling Mercedes arrival.

" Rachel" Quinn said.

Rachel didn't say anything, but acknowledged her by looking back.

"Don't ever try something like that again."

Quinn didn't leave time for Rachel to respond, "Come in Mercedes, the door is unlocked".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Mercedes left, no one else came for awhile. The incident had left Rachel almost catatonic. She couldn't eat the food Mercedes had brought her; she couldn't do anything but stare at the ground. It was hours before anyone came back; it was a guard bringing her breakfast. She hadn't slept all night, she didn't even realize it. A few more hours passed and the door opened again, this time revealing Santana. The Latina didn't say anything at first, grimacing slightly as she realized the full dinner and breakfast trays. She picked them both up, replacing the untouched food with the tray she carried.

"Stop moping and eat" Santana pushed, crossing her arms as she stared intently at the brunette.

Rachel didn't respond.

"Trying to find a new way to off yourself, the huge gaping hole in your arm didn't do it for you?"

Rachel could feel herself getting angry, it was the first emotion she had felt in hours.

Santana continued " What?, pointing a gun to the person who loves you wasn't enough?"

Rachel's face turned into a scowl "Fuck of Santana".

Santana returned the facial expression " Talking now are we?, well let's have a little chat then."

" No offense, but I'm not really in the mood to chat right now."

"Shut up Berry I don't give a damn what mood you're in."

Rachel looked up from the ground, finally looking at Santana.

" You're a stupid bitch you know that, do you have any idea what kind of pain you are putting Quinn through right now". She scolded, but she wasn't done yet, Santana had more to say ,"She loves you, so you point a gun at her head, what a great way to show affection."

The two continued to stare at each other with animosity, but Santana wouldn't let herself be intimidated by the girl, she was going to snap her out of this mind set she was currently holding on to.

Santana stood up straighter, her mere presence overpowering the brunette.

" Listen here stubbles" she said, casting a certain irony over her words, it was like high school all over again, except this time it mattered, this time it wasn't about who was high on the social latter and who was on the bottom.

" If you do a single thing to hurt her again, and yes that includes starving yourself, then I will personally come in here and make you wish you hadn't" .

Rachel glared at the girl, she was enraged, and yet she knew doing anything about it would only hurt her situation further.

" Do we have an understanding" Santana asked, looking her dead in the eye.

They continued to glare at each other, "I'll take that as a yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later and they finally let her out the room. In the four days since the incident, Rachel hadn't seen Quinn yet. She had requested to one of the guards that they let her go to gym, and they had told her they would take it up with Michaels. The next day the same guards came to take her to the gym. She had learned over the past few days that their names were Remy and Caden. Rachel had become fond of Caden, his tone was always gentle with her, and he never manhandled her like some of the other male guards had. Remy on the other hand was an interesting character. She was a woman of few words, well; she was a woman of no words if you really wanted to get into it. In the week or so that these two had been assigned to guard Rachel, Remy hadn't opened her mouth. If there was one person, besides Santana, who intimated Rachel, it was her.

Rachel watched her intently as they escorted her to the workout room a few floors down. She knew the guard could feel her staring, and yet she didn't make one move to acknowledge her behavior, Rachel found it interesting. A few days ago Rachel would have been observing her surroundings, looking for a way out. She had given up on that now; she realized keeping a good behavioral record was in her best interest. When they arrived at the gym they let her go in by herself, there was no one in there but Rachel; however, part of the door was glass so they could keep an eye on her without being too abrasive to her personal space.

Rachel walked in the room, it was a pretty good sized gym and she was surprised she was the only one in there. She stepped up to the punching bag in the far right corner, shedding her shirt so she was just in sweat pants and a sports bra. She wrapped her wrists in the tape provided next to the station, she hadn't used one of these things since she left her apartment. That brought up another thought, her apartment, she wondered just how badly MICA agents would have trashed it by now, she was sure they were using it to try and find anything about Jesse and Emily.

Rachel took a good swing at the bag, her fist landed perfectly on the red material, making a good thwacking sound.

"Good hit, I wouldn't have figured Rachel Berry for the punching bag type" came an easily recognizable voice behind her.

She took another swing at the bag, again landing it perfectly.

"What do you want Noah" she answered.

"That's what I get after all this time, no, hey it's great to see again, or how are you holding up?"

Rachel continued hitting the bag, ignoring him; she wasn't in the mood to deal with him, or anyone for that matter.

" I guess not" he answered for himself.

Rachel stopped hitting the bag " I'm sorry, I'm just, not really feeling to social right now". Rachel tried to keep her voice neutral, she didn't want to upset Noah, as much as she didn't want to talk right now, she did like the guy.

"Understandable I guess, to wrapped up in that crazy Rachel Berry head of yours?" he joked, wrapping his hands just as Rachel had done earlier.

"it's all to convoluted right now, too confounded."

"We'll if one thing hasn't changed it's your vocabulary" he said, punching the bag next to the one Rachel was using.

"Just a habit I guess" she smiled, the first one in a long time.

They didn't talk for awhile, each too concentrated on the bags in front of them. It wasn't awkward like it should be, Noah had always been a friend to Rachel, and most importantly, he had been there for Quinn when she couldn't be. She couldn't hate him for looking after her.

"You know" he started, "she loves you, she loves you a whole shit load"

Rachel smiled again "Articulate as always".

He smiled too "Yea well, we can't all be as wordy as you, but don't deflect".

"If putting me through this entirety means that she loves me, she sure has a funny way of showing it"

Puck sighed, stopping his attacks on the punching bag.

"You weren't here the past five years, you don't know how much it pained her, and now, fuck, now she's just a mess, I've had to keep Beth for the past four days because of what you did, she's a mess because of you, don't tell me she doesn't love you, I've seen her cry about you way too many times for that to be true."

Rachel had stopped punching the bag during his monologue, but after what he had said, she hit it hard, sending a painful vibration through her arm.

"I second that notion Puckerman" another voice said, followed by yet another pair of footsteps.

Rachel winced, turning her head to watch Santana and Kurt enter the gym.

" What the fuck is this, just leave me alone" Rachel practically screamed, hitting the bag again for good measure.

" It's true you know, everything they have told you" Kurt added, not really doing anything but pissing the girl off further.

" Just STOP this damn verbal assault, this is driving me to further insanity, I don't need you lecturing me, and threatening me, and telling me how much she loves me when I already fucking know, its bombastic for you to keep reminding me because I KNOW".

" Then DAMMIT Rachel start acting like it" Santana yelled.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore, in a fury she grabbed the discarded shirt from the bench she had laid it on, preceding to storm out of the gym. It all felt eerily familiar to the trio watching.

"That's the first Rachel Berry storm out I've seen in more than six years" Kurt said, and if the situation had been lighter, the trio was sure it would have garnered some laughs.


	9. Chapter 9

A day late, I know, I forgot to post. Anyways, I'm hoping you will like this chapter, I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out, but who knows what you readers will think. Thanks to all.

**Chapter 7**

The former diva had seriously had it up to here with every single person in the fucking building, except for Caden of course, she still liked him. She was sick of them telling her how much Quinn loved her, like she had said, she was well aware. The truth was that Rachel didn't want to believe it, she knew it was true but she still didn't want to admit it. Admitting it would give her a false sense of hope, what if Quinn really didn't love her, what if it was just an act, or what if despite their feelings for each other, they still didn't end up back in each other's arms.

This is what Rachel was thinking about when she heard the door to her room open, sending in a fresh vanilla scent, the one she had missed the past few days. Quinn had come to give her dinner, which caused Rachel to internally panic as she realized her untouched food would be seen by Quinn. Rachel didn't need Santana to threaten her, she really didn't want to hurt Quinn anymore, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat right now, she was thinking too hard.

But Quinn did see the food, and it made Rachel feel ashamed to see Quinn's frown.

" Please eat Rachel" Quinn said, she sounded defeated, tired.

Rachel looked at the food Quinn had brought her and nodded her head in agreement, she would force herself to eat this time.

" I don't think I can stand to see you like this any longer" Quinn started, Rachel could feel a lecture coming on.

"I have had enough lectures for one day, I don't need you expressing your concern over me, telling me how much you care, I'm enervated by the act."

Quinn set the food down, her posture and facial expression becoming sterner, "It's not an act Rachel Berry, if they didn't mean it, if I didn't mean it, then we wouldn't say it." There it was, the HBIC Rachel had been waiting for.

The brunette stood, equally antagonized and abrasive. "You care for me? is that why I'm in here?"

"Fuck you Rachel, you're the one who pointed a fucking GUN at my head"

"Oh I'm sorry I must have been because you LOCKED ME UP."

They were just inches away from each other now.

" You were running from people who were trying to protect you" Quinn said, trying not to yell.

"YOU MADE ME RUN."

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVED YOU" Quinn shouted back, slamming her hand against the wall next to Rachel's head. "I still do."

For a second, and only a second, they just stared at each other, Rachel trapped against the wall and Quinn shielding her against it. The next thing that happened, neither of them had been expecting. Quinn's lips crashed against Rachel's, both reacting furiously against the other's lips. They fought for dominance, each pressing hard against the other. Quinn pressed harder up against Rachel, thoroughly pinning the girl against the wall, each one exploring the other with roaming hands, tangling hands into blonde and brown hair. Rachel could feel every point of Quinn's lips, they felt absolutely amazing, they were smooth, soft, and the taste was her favorite thing in the world, vanilla cinnamon. They had both missed this, and yet this was something neither of them had experienced before. They had been in love before, but they had never shared such passion before in their entire lives. This was new territory for them, and they couldn't bring it to themselves to stop what they were doing.

If Puck and Santana hadn't heard the loud bang come from Rachel's room, the two girls probably wouldn't have stopped. But, having your two best friends walk in on you while you're making out tends to be a buzz kill. Also, the look on Puck's face really didn't help, Quinn didn't really want to be his "entertainment" for the day.

The two agents had just kind of stood in the doorway, mouths agape, after they had barged the door opened. The two girls had been so caught up in their actions that they hadn't realized the sound.

Santana cleared her through, causing Quinn to shoot back from Rachel. Everyone in the room was blushing furiously, well, except for Puck whose jaw was still hanging open.

" Yea, sorry, we will just..yea we will just let you get back to your..discussion..sorry" Santana choked out, trying to hide the smirk forming on her lips. She walked back slowly, closing the door behind her, It took some effort but she was able to drag the transfixed man-boy with her.

Quinn and Rachel awkwardly stared at the floor after they had left, both still in shock.

" I'll just let you get to your dinner" Quinn said, straightening her clothes and preparing to head for the door, only to be stopped by Rachel's hand on her wrist.

" Wait, I" she paused, still trying to gather the courage to say what she needed too " I love you too."

Quinn let a faint smile show before pulling away " I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was walking back to her office in a rush, trying to avoid being seen. She didn't want to have to explain her disheveled appearance to anyone. Just one more corner to turn, and she would be there, no encounters, she had been lucky thus far. However, luck only carries you so far, and when you have a best friend whose main joy in life is to humiliate you, luck really doesn't get you anywhere. Sure enough, when Quinn turned the corner, there was Santana, standing next to her office door.

" Soooo"

" Don't say a word" Quinn said flatly, entering her office and trying her hardest to ignore the Latina.

"Are you here for any other reason than to torment me?" Quinn asked.

"As much as I would like to say no, I'm actually here to tell you that John needs to see you."

"Great timing on his part" Quinn exasperated, rubbing a hand through her tangled hair.

" I'll say" Santana laughed " You look fabulous by the way."

Santana's sarcasm didn't help the situation. Quinn was about to face Michaels looking like she just got hit by a train, and probably acting like it too considering she was still in a bit of shock.

" No worries Q, I got your back" She said, pushing Quinn out the door to speed the meeting up, she had to attend as well, and she was just as enthralled.

They walked silently, thankfully with no comments from Santana. When they arrived at Michaels office, they both took their usual seats in front of his desk.

"So" he began "tell me how Rachel's been doing since her little outburst, has she made any progress?"

"Oh she's made progress all right" Santana smirked, earning her a not so subtle kick from Quinn " Ow, Shit Q." John eyed them strangely.

"Yes she has definitely made progress, I'm hoping I have gotten her to start eating regularly again, and her attitude hasn't been as abrasive."

"So how much longer do you think, until we are ready to take the next step?" he asked.

" If you want Rachel as an agent it's going to take some time, she is just coming to terms with being here, telling her you want her to become what she currently hates isn't going to go well."

" I figured you would say as much" he said, sitting back in his chair.

"Quinn, if you don't mind, I believe Kurt needed your help on an operation, I don't have much else to say other than to continue whatever it is your doing" he stated, and if Quinn was correct, with a hint of a smirk.

Quinn nodded her head, getting up and heading for the door.

" Oh" he stopped her as she reached for the handle " Next time watch out for the camera's."

Quinn blushed furiously, stumbling on her way out, she could have sworn she heard Santana bursting out laughing in his office.

And that's exactly what Santana was doing; even Michaels couldn't help but laugh ever so slightly.

" That was fucking brilliant, who knew you had such an amazing sense of humor" she complemented.

" First off, stop cursing so much, secondly, subtlety is key, and lastly, we have something to talk about."

" Well I can't promise I'll stop cursing, but what's up, why am I still here?" she asked, curiosity in her eyes.

" I have a question and I need you to do your best in answering it".

"Shoot"

"Do you think Rachel's lack of compliance has more to do with MICA, or Quinn?"

Santana's mood turned serious as she heard the question, it wasn't the first time she had thought about it, and she was able to answer honestly, " I think Rachel realizes MICA isn't the same as it used to be, I think all this anger isn't because she was taken, the way she surrendered so easily tells me she was expecting it, maybe she even wanted it, from what I have come to understand, this anger says she's upset the way Quinn left her to fend for herself, she's angry Quinn became what she was running from, and she feels betrayed."

John nodded, taking in the information. " So what do you propose we do, sure she has shown progress, but not at the rate others have, I don't want to have to keep her locked up here, but if she can't control herself than I can't be certain she isn't dangerous."

"I can't say right now, because I don't know, we just have to continue to see how things go, if their relationship can be healed, then I think Rachel can too"

"Then I guess all we can do is wait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon seeing each other, the three of them burst into tears. The sheer emotional impact of not seeing each other for nearly six years was too much for them to handle. Dean, had been the first once to crack, and if James hadn't been so caught up in the moment, he would have remarked on how that was just like him to be the first one to cry. Rachel was next, she had inherited Dean's tear ducts apparently. James was last, always trying to remain stoic in every situation, yet eventually failing miserably. The three of them were currently huddled together, Rachel crying on to Dean's shoulder as James tried to comfort both of them, fighting back tears himself. Words came out muffled and strangled, so much that nobody really knew what anyone else was saying. All James and Dean knew was that they had missed their daughter, feared for her, and all Rachel knew was that she had missed her fathers, feared for them.

As the moment calm, James was the first to speak "We missed you so much baby girl" he said, kissing his daughters forehead as if she were a child.

" Don't for one moment, ever think of disappearing, never again, please don't do that to us" Dean said.

" I promise daddy, dad, I won't, I can't" Rachel choked out.

There were more promises, and 'I missed you's' and tear jerking moments before any of them could carry a decent conversation. When it was appropriate, James spoke.

"So, where have you been these past six years?" he asked.

Rachel took a deep breath, she had been preparing for these questions.

"Well, you know the first year I was with Jesse, Emily, Puck, and Quinn, we went all over really, but the majority of that year was spent in Phoenix, Jesse had some relatives who rented us an apartment there" she started.

Her father were absorbing " Continue" Dean waved on.

" Then you know we got" Rachel paused, it was still difficult for her to remember even if it was well in the past " separated" she finished.

" Jesse, Emily and I went to Toronto after that, stayed there for a year, then Los Angeles for awhile, but we didn't stay there long, we were there around the time Karofsky had started murdering Smith employees and we didn't think it conclusive to stick around."

" And where after that?" Dean asked.

"All over for another two years, Boston, Richmond, Austen, Atlanta, anywhere really, that is until we settled in New York City, right up until a year ago when I left alone for Italy" Rachel finished.

"So let me get this straight" James started " you were in New York City, right under MICA's nose for practically a year, why?"

Rachel faltered "I, I couldn't…I couldn't stay away"

Dean's eyes began to water, James just nodded his head in understanding. As if on cue the door knocked, breaking what could have been another emotionally driven moment. Quinn walked in the door with a food tray, smiling at the older Berry's.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to make sure Rachel got this" she smiled; it was forced but not fake.

"It's not a problem Quinn" James said earnestly, noticing the looks the two girls kept giving each other. " Visiting hours are over, if I am correct, and I don't want to get anyone in trouble. So how about Dean and I give you girls some time to talk, we will back tomorrow, Is that ok with you Rach?"

" Of course is it dad, you don't even have to ask" she smiled.

" We will see you tomorrow" Dean said, both men giving Rachel a hug before leaving.

There was a slight awkward silence before Quinn spoke, mimicking the situation from before.

" I brought you these" Quinn said, holding up a jar of pills " they are for the withdrawal symptoms"

Rachel internally panicked " I don't know what you talking about, I'm fine, what withdrawal symptoms?"

Quinn gave a sad smile " You've always been great at whatever you put your mind too, but lying, that is not in your range of talents"

" So Santana told you then?" Rachel said, not able to look Quinn in the eye.

" Yea, she told me"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

Rachel sighed "How can you stand to be around me, you must hate me."

"I ask myself the same thing about you."

"And how do you deal with it?"

"All I can do is hope that someday you will be able to forgive me" the blonde responded.

" I'm sorry Quinn, for everything" Rachel said, gathering the courage to look at her, and not just talking about her previous escapades, but everything she had put Quinn through the past few days.

"I forgive you, but you're not the only one who should be apologizing, I'm sorry as well, for all I've put you through" Quinn said, starting to get teary eyed.

Rachel frowned, standing so she could be next to Quinn. " Don't cry, I hate it when you cry" Rachel said, wiping away the steady tear falling from the blonde's cheek.

Rachel could hear Quinn's heart beat pick up at the contact; the sound was something Rachel had always found comfort in.

They both moved to sit back down on the bed. " How is Beth" Rachel asked, a little hesitantly. She was curious, the girl had been like a daughter to her. She needed to know that the miniature blonde was ok, sure she had checked on her from time to time while she was at school, but she hadn't gotten to speak to her, to see her up close, to really connect with her.

" She asked about you?, we never really kept it a secret that there was someone missing in her life?"

Rachel felt guilty, like she hadn't just abandoned Quinn and her father, but Beth as well.

"I've just told her our past, the basics, I guess I left out some of the details of sophomore year"

"HBIC Quinn in full force, I guess pornographic pictures and name calling wouldn't be considered romantic nowadays" Rachel laughed.

"Hey, I made up for it, I did all sorts of things, remember those vegan chocolates I made you?"

Rachel shuddered "Oh, yea, I remember"

" Oh, come on, they weren't that bad"

"Quinn" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

" Ok fine, they were terrible"

" It took you seven years to admit that, but regardless, you have masterfully avoided my questions, just like you always used to do"

" She is fine, she's great, you know, she reminds me a lot of you sometimes, it's amazing that that can happen, even as an infant she picked up on some your more…overbearing qualities"

"Hey I am genuinely offended, I am not overbearing" Rachel said, putting her hands on her hips in what Quinn would say was in a very Rachel Berry fashion.

" Yea ok" Quinn laughed " But how about I bring her up sometime, so you can see for yourself"

Rachel was stunned, she hadn't been expecting Quinn to suggest that " Yea, yes, I would love to see her"

" Great, well, right now I have to go finish up some paperwork" Quinn said, pulling herself towards the door, reluctant to leave Rachel.

Rachel grabbed a hold of her hands, relishing in Quinn's soft palm. " Will you come back later"

Quinn smiled " of course"


	10. Chapter 10

So I know I suck, I unexpectedly left town for a week and it totally slipped my mind that I hadn't been updating…plus I wanted to add in a scene, I couldn't resist not writing Brittana after that amazing episode. I'm still going to try and update this weekend if all goes according to plan. Thanks for reading everybody, and I really appreciate all the insightful reviews ( no that was not sarcastic I'm being serious).

**Chapter 8**

" I knew I recognized you in the photographs" the small blonde said in amazement.

"Really now, from all that distance you could tell it was me? I was always very precise in keeping my distance, not too far, not too close, perfect" Rachel responded, questioning Beth's authenticity.

" Nope, I knew it was you, I recognized the energy" Beth said with certainty, placing her hands on her hips for good measure.

"Stubborn, wonder who she picked that up from?" Rachel said sarcastically, glancing over at Quinn who was sprawled out on Rachel's bed filling out paper work.

"Oh don't you give me that Rachel Berry, she could have just as easily picked that up from you, they say it's possible you know, even at that age." Quinn marveled.

" Um hum, sure, whatever you say Quinn" Rachel said passively.

" Yea whatever you say Mom" Beth echoed, stretching back against the wall.

Rachel looked at the blonde incredulously, trying to remember when Puck entered the room. It really was remarkable how much the girl had grown in the six years since she had seen her. Then it had been amazing when the girl first started taking steps, or speaking incoherently, now it was amazing to see how much of her life she missed. Not to mention it was really interesting to see how similar she was to her parents, and yet how much different she was at the same time. Physically, Rachel realized she looked much more like Quinn, wavy blonde hair, the cute nose, pale. Of course Puck was in there too. Beth had his brown eyes, his smile, that mischievous smirk that told you she was about to or had done something she wasn't supposed to. The girl was beautiful, and Rachel wished so much that she had been there every day to see the growth she had missed, to be a part of her life again.

"You know, dad was telling me some pretty interesting things about you and Mom the other day" Beth said, giving Rachel a questioning glare.

Rachel mentally reminded herself to have a little chat with Noah, she didn't know what he had been telling her, but she knew eventually some of her and Quinn's 'escapades' would escape his uncensored mouth.

Quinn looked quickly up from her work, her glare stern, "What kind of things?"

Quinn's voice was steady, but Rachel could sense the panic behind them. I guess the older Fabray wasn't exactly ready to have to talk to her daughter about the type of things Puck might have mentioned.

" Oh you know, this and that, something about rolling some guys house, another about catching Dad's kitchen on fire."

" Ok, first off, the kitchen was your Mothers fault, and secondly, the boy who's house got rolled completely and utterly deserved our childish prank, and yes we did apologize, even if it was two years later" Rachel said, trying to justify actions she took years earlier.

" Wait, hold on, no no no, Rachel don't pretend like you didn't have something to do with almost burning down Puck's kitchen, you were the one who insisted the burner was too low, and yes, Jesse did get what was coming to him, he egged you, pregnant or not, I was going to do something about that" Quinn said defiantly.

Rachel gasped half way through Quinn's rebuff " In no way was that my fault, you were the one who was supposed to watch the food while I took care of this one" Rachel pointed towards Beth " it is not my fault you let it burst into flames."

" Well it wouldn't have happened if the heat wasn't so high."

Rachel gasped again "I am offended by your accusation."

Meanwhile, while the two were bickering, Beth watched intently, her head resting on her chin, looking bored.

" Mom, mom, mom, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, mom, Rach-"

" Beth, could you hold on a moment, I'm trying to point out the flaws in your Mothers argument."

Beth started laughing as she continued to watch the two, at this point they were fighting about pretty much nothing. Rachel was in the middle of explaining how broccoli easily burns and Quinn was in the middle of explaining how Rachel's veganism could have burned down Puck's house, of course, Beth was smart enough to realize that they both sounded absolutely ridiculous.

" Ok, ok can you two just stop acting stupid, it was both your faults."

" Don't say stupid Beth it's not nice" Quinn scolded.

Rachel looked at the girl intently, nodding her head " What she said" pointing to Quinn.

Beth raised her eyebrows at the two women, giving them both a very "Puckish look."

Rachel moved closer to the girl, grabbing her arm and inspecting it, then looking at the younger blonde's ear.

" Um..Rachel..what are you doing" Beth asked, Quinn wondering the same thing.

" I'm trying to find Noah" she said seriously, holding the girls hair in her hands. For a moment she got caught up in how similar it was to Quinn's.

The blonde's giggled in response, causing Rachel to laugh as well. Before anyone knew what was happening, Rachel and Beth had raged a tickle war on each other. From what Quinn could tell her daughter was clearly winning. But the moment didn't just signal a good memory for Quinn, it signaled improvement for Rachel, it showed that she was happier, and if Quinn could trust her to be with her daughter, than Quinn could trust her to be with just about anyone. Rachel was ready to progress; she was ready to take another step toward freedom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hey baby, I need to ask you a favor" Santana said as she ran her hands through Brittany's hair, who was currently laying on her wives abdomen.

" Anything" Brittany mumbled sleepily.

"John thinks it's a good idea to have Rachel see a therapist, and since I informed him that Rachel is a stubborn know-it-all and will never listen to a therapist, I said I would talk to you about maybe filling in for that role, I mean, you two were best friends, so I figured she might talk to you."

Brittany thought about it for a moment, she had never done anything like therapy before, but in the back of her mind she had always been interested in it. If dancing didn't work out, then that was always her back up plan.

" Well, Thursday the studio is closed, I could see her then."

" That's perfect, thank you so much Brit, I think this could really help her" Santana said enthusiastically.

Brittany laughed silently to herself, Santana always put up that ' I don't give a fuck about anyone' front, but she knew better, Santana cared a lot about Rachel, and she had accidently let it show just now.

Santana looked at her wife curiously "What are you laughing at?"

"You" she laughed.

Santana smiled "And what have I done this time that is so laughable?"

Brittany sat up from Santana's stomach, moving to hover over the Latina. She kissed her, to briefly for Santana, who was pouting when then blonde pulled away to look at her.

"Since the 5th grade you have always put up this bitchy, I don't care attitude, but sometimes you forget to put it back up" Brittany smiled down at her wife, who currently looked in awe. If Santana didn't have her she didn't know where she would be now. She knew she was the least self-aware person in the world, that's whys she needed Brittany so much, someone who could tell her exactly what she was feeling.

" I almost lost you because of that side of myself, and somehow you just accept it as a part of me, even if it admittedly isn't a very good quality."

" You seem to forget that I knew you were scared back then, every time I was around you I would get this sudden urge to run, cry, and make out with you all at the same time, it was very confusing, but I'd be lying if I said knowing what you were feeling wasn't an advantage"

"If I didn't love you I'd point out how manipulative you were, although I do think it's kind of hot" Santana wiggled her eyebrows, leaning up to capture Brittany's lips.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_7 ½ years ago_

" _I CAN'T BRITTANY, I just can't deal with it" Santana shouted in the nearly empty choir room._

" _WHY, why is it such a big deal who you're in love with" the blonde questioned, going after the Latina as she tried to leave the room._

"_Do you know what it will be like, the stares we will get, torment on a daily basis , I can't be gay Brittany, I just can't" she said, tears now streaming down her face._

_Brittany could feel her pain, every ounce of sadness, desperation, and fear. On top of her own feelings it was too much to handle. She started to cry, clutching her heart in anguish. _

"_Stop feeling like this San, I know you think you have to be strong all the time, I know you 're just pretending half the time, I know you, and I know your sad and angry, I can feel it." Brittany started, moving closer so that the distance between the two wasn't so far away. "You don't have to be, I promise I will always be there for you because I love you, I love you Santana and I can help you feel again, don't be afraid to let me just because of what others will think." _

_At this point steady tears were drifting down both girls faces "I love you Brittany" Santana said, sobbing into the taller girls shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms around her, steadying both of them as she took in all the emotion. It was a lot to handle, but she knew she had to show Santana that she didn't have to be the strong one all the time._

_Slowly, she started to gain control of the emotion in the room. It was difficult, she hadn't perfected it yet, and the weight of it all was more than she was used to, usually she only used it to keep Santana from attacking people who insulted someone she secretly cared about. The Latina was starting to calm down, her senses coming back to her as she pulled away from the blonde and wiped away the tears with her sleeve._

" _Thanks, you didn't have to do that" Santana said, realizing that she would have been a mess for a lot longer if it hadn't been for Brittany._

" _Yes I did, it hurts when you feel like that, I just want you to be happy again San." _

"_I'm sorry I'm such a coward" she sniffed._

_Brittany let a small smile show " You're not a coward San, your just afraid, but I'm here and I want to help you" she said softly, cupping the other girls face._

_Santana didn't have the words to show Brittany how much she cared, because frankly Santana had never been good with words, they either sounded bitchy or insincere, so she did the one thing she could do to show the girl she loved how much she loved her. She kissed her, and this time it wasn't some casual hook up, this time it was love. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rachel loved the classics, almost as much as she loved that Quinn knew she loved the classics. So when Quinn brought her the complete collections of Jane Austen, Faulkner, and Hemingway, she was no less than ecstatic. She was currently re-reading _Pride and Prejudice_ , it was probably one of her favorites. She loved Elizabeth's sense of independence, Mr. Darcy's subtle mystery, and of course the writing. The writing drew her in, it let her see every landscape, hear every conversation, and experience every ball room dance that took place. She loved to just lose herself in books, and that was what she was doing when the aforementioned blonde entered the room, a smile on her face and a tray of food in her hand.

" Ugh, I never understood why _Pride and Prejudice_ is your favorite, I much prefer _Northanger Abbey_, much more humorous, plus I find Darcy's dark brooding annoying" Quinn said, placing the tray next to Rachel's bed.

" That's because you simply fail to see the beauty in mystery, like it do, because I'm far wiser" Rachel smiled, showing that she was kidding… in a way.

" Years of running have done nothing to diminish your ego Berry" Quinn smiled back.

"You think it's endearing" Rachel said, pretending to return to her book, a smile still on her face.

Quinn choose to ignore the comment, one it was kind of true and she didn't want Rachel to know that, and second because she had more important matters to discuss with Rachel.

" I came here to tell you something" Quinn said seriously.

" Continue" Rachel said, putting her book down in the process.

"They are going to release you from this room soon" she said.

Rachel looked confused " and why would they do that."

" Because I told them too, I told them you were ready."

Rachel didn't exactly know what to say, so Quinn spoke for her.

" You won't get full freedom, not yet, and John and I think it's wise for you to stay out of the public eye for awhile, you have kind of become a big deal on the news, and frankly the liberal and conservative radicals scare me" she tried to laugh it off, but the feeling of concern was still clear.

" Will I stay here then?" she asked.

"That's one option, you could stay here, no locked door, complete reign of the building, it has everything you would need for awhile."

Rachel honestly didn't want to stay in this building any longer than she had too. "And the other option?"

Quinn hesitated, " You could move in with me, you'd be on house arrest for awhile, but I mean my apartment is quite big, I have a small workout gym, a guest room, I could pick up grocery's for you."

" Quinn your starting to ramble" Rachel said, smiling slightly. Quinn only did that when she got nervous.

" What do you say?" she asked.

" I say I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Rachel answered, slightly apprehensive in saying it.

Quinn looked somewhat defeated.

" It's not that I don't want to be around you, cause I do, but, I don't want to cause you any more problems, you and I both know it won't be smooth sailing, and with Beth there…I just, I don't know, I have to think about it Quinn."

" I understand" Quinn said, getting up to leave " Oh, and..someone is here to talk to you."

" From the way you just said that I don't think it will be my father's" Rachel questioned.

" Um, yea, well, just don't be mad ok." Quinn said, rushing out the door, only slightly hearing Rachel call after her. Sure it was true it was Brittany, but Quinn wasn't naïve enough to believe that would change much. Sophomore year, the year Rachel was simultaneously battling with her breakup with Finn and growing feelings for a girl, her fathers had tried to take her to a therapist. Rachel yelled at them for two hours, and after that didn't talk to them for three days. Yea, Quinn wasn't convinced this was a good idea, but John apparently thought it was necessary.

" Good Luck Brit" Quinn said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

Brittany could sense the other blonde's apprehension, but she took it in stride. Brittany had always liked challenges, she figured that's how she ended up falling in love with Santana.

Brittany entered the room, observing her friend waiting patiently on the edge of her bed. The brunettes face lit up " Brittany, hey."

" Hey Rach" she smiled.

Rachel looked confused for a second, " Wait, why would Quinn be worried about you seeing me?"

"Well, John thought it might be good for you to talk to someone, like, um, well like a therapist, and they kind of hired me" she explained.

Rachel gaped, disbelief apparent across her face " Oh, now I get it, well no offense to you Brittany but John is very mistaken, I am perfectly fine thank you."

" Yea, I was told you would say that, and I was also told to tell you that if you refused they were going to send in Santana."

Rachel's face fell "Fantastic" was her sarcastic response.

" Try not to think of me as a therapist, just someone to talk to."

" I'll do my best" she said, trying to hide her anger, which she realized was probably pointless around Brittany.

" So let's start with something easy, how are you feeling about seeing your dads again?"

Rachel hesitated, it was simple question, Rachel just always had a problem talking about her feelings "I missed them immensely, it's good to see them again."

" Good Rachel, see it's not that hard."

" Well that was an easy question."

Brittany smiled " How about others, Finn, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, I know they have been dropping by to say hello every once and awhile."

"It's nice, but…well I don't know, it makes me feel nostalgic, like it was back in high school, when everything was so much simpler" Rachel said, getting lost in better memories.

" Do you miss those times?"

" Yes" she answered.

" And what do you miss about it?"

" I don't know, half my time in high school was hell, I was either battling with myself or others, but that other part, when we were all friends" she paused, not knowing how to continue " I miss that, I miss being carefree, hell I even miss Mr. Shue's rapping."

Brittany could sense the sadness coming from Rachel, it was heartbreaking to know that the girl was constantly feeling so lonely.

"Do you feel lonely?" Brittany asked, she already knew the answer but Rachel needed to get in the habit of talking about these things, it wasn't healthy to keep everything bottled up.

" I've been running for six years, of course I feel lonely" she said.

"There is a way to fix that you know, you just need to open yourself up to others, you have to let them help you" Brittany said, remembering another time she had said similar words.

" People always leave you, what's the point?"

Brittany knew why she was saying these things. Having the one you love leave you does tend to do things to a person.

" Do you feel like Quinn left you?"

" I don't know how I feel about Quinn right now, don't get me wrong, I'm in love with her, I think I always will be, but right now, right now I don't feel..I don't know what it is."

Brittany knew what it was, Rachel felt betrayed, immensely hurt. Rachel hadn't completely forgiven Quinn yet.

" Is that why you aren't sure if you want to move in with her?"

" Partly I guess, it's weird, I want to be around her all the time, but at the same time it's just too hard, what do you think I should do Brit, should I move in with her or not?"

Brittany looked at Rachel thoughtfully, trying to absorb what Rachel was feeling. She smiled " I think you already know what you want to do, you're just afraid to do it."

Rachel smiled back " Thank you Brittany."


End file.
